Anything for you!
by S.4.E
Summary: Kagome does everything for inuyasha but one day he goes to far and kagome up and leaves can Inuyasha get his besfriend back and realize his true feelings too! high school hardships COMPLETE! will be revised eventually...
1. DO IT YOURSELF!

Hello people I know my other fanfic didn't get many reviews but give me some this time please even if you don't like it.  
  
Full summary: kagome's only friend is inuyasha taisho who by the way is the richest kid in school, him and kagome are best friends and go to Sakura high school, but the problem is that kagome does every thing for inuyasha, (cleans his clothes, buys him stuff, etc.) finally inuyasha starts being really snobby about it look at this kagome finally doesn't take it anymore, and quits being his friend right after that she meets sango a free spirit but they become fast friends. But inuyasha suddenly relies that kagome was more to him then just a assistant, can inuyasha get his but friend back and more.  
  
Anything for you!  
  
By sibby4ever  
  
Chapter one Do it your self!  
  
Inuyasha and kagome were just taking one of their usual walks around the park; inuyasha took a quick stare at her before for yawning from exhaustion, kagome's head popped up in a startled glance.  
  
"Inuyasha are you tried because if you are we can always go back home be cause I know how you have soccer, baseball, kendo club, basket ball and club so maybe I should take you home make you tea and then let you rest don't worry I can take all your calls you know how good I am with that..." kagome was cut off by inuyasha.  
  
"It's ok kagome lets finish our walk then we can go back to my house and sleep if my parent aren't home you know what I mean cause if we wait long enough my parents will leave for work and I won't have to put up with them you know how I am with my parents kagome". Inuyasha just sighed and continued to walk with kagome.  
  
"Yes sir.... I mean inuyasha". Kagome mentally kicked her self for the dumb comment to inuyasha her best friend in the whole world well her only friend.  
  
Well inuyasha and kagome have been friends for practically all there live and inuyasha loved kagome but only as a friend kagome on the other hand had a crush on koga she thought he was cool but inuyasha was the best in her eyes because he was her best friend and good at so many things but she till didn't like inuyasha in that way. Kagome hadn't always been so clingy to inuyasha like a leech to a human body (ok ok that sounds weird but I thought it was funny 0_-), kagome used to be really aggressive, funny, and she often spoke to what ever was on her mind sometimes unless it was uncalled for and she had a lot of friends but one day that all changed when inuyasha was dating kikyo and she thought she wasn't being loyal enough when kikyo dumped him and she wasn't their to comfort him when he was in a great deal of pain so of course kagome never for gave her self for that and quit all her activities and all her extra friends to tend to inuyasha's every need but he does miss the old kagome a few times a day but not enough to change her back( I make him sound like such a rotten friend I'm so mean hahahaha =) ).  
  
Inuyasha got annoyed by kagome's staring at his every move and decided to tell her they should go to their own homes he was tried of kagome leeching around him like he was so high and mighty it was no fun with her any more to he decided to tell her about it.  
  
Although kagome was thinking about other things, hmm I think it's weird that I've been kissing inuyasha's but for about two years butt his way I can always be their for him but he never is their for me or does anything for me matter of fat he orders me to do things for him what is happening to me I would never let inuyasha boss me around usually but I le him take advantage of my concern for him for to long it's gonna stop but maybe he's not being an arrogant jerk maybe it's just all in my head. Kagome shook the awful thought from her head.  
  
"Hey kagome were going home now lets go oh and before we go could you go and get me some ice- cream you know my favorite king right yeah well thanks bud". Who does he think he is telling me when to go home and to et him ice- cream this is the last straw I'm not doing any thing for him after this, ice-cream you want my dear friend inuyasha oh ice-cream you'll get".  
  
"Oh sure inuyasha I will do any thing for you know that my friend you like chocolate with peanut butter ice cream if I'm not mistaking I'm be back in a flash". And with that kagome went to the ice-cream parlor and got his ice cream not to his surprise.  
  
"here you go my dear wonderful great friend inuyasha". She said with the most fake smile.  
  
"thanks wench why don't you go get ....". before inuyasha could finish his sentence the ice-cream and cone was all over his hair and face. Kagome let out an angry laugh.  
  
"inuyasha you have grown not to respect me and after I try and help you treat me like dirt I can't believe you I don't want to be friend with a self centered, arrogant, pig of a jerk( ha I had to put the word pig in I couldn't resist).  
  
"but kagome ..." inuyasha said with a frown  
  
"save it inuyasha".  
  
Oh first chappie done yay 


	2. NEW friend, NEW look, OLD SELF!

Hello me again I didn't up date only because I couldn't think what was gonna happen next and sibby and trouble thinking with all the books she write hahahaha nay said I should update my other fic the craziest year ever but I like anything for you better so enjoy chap too!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New friends, New look, and OLD self!  
  
Kagome walked away from inuyasha with a beet red face and a voice full of anger that even a ghost wouldn't beat her if they had a boo contest.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand who was still confused on the fact the kagome was actually leaving him alone with ice cream in his hair he thought she was his assistant or just this girl who he's known all his life that just follows him around something like that.  
  
~_~ ^_^ -_-  
  
Kagome caught the first bus she seen but when she got on all the sits were full, oh great all the sits are full first I ditch that jerk inuyasha who by the way was my ride home but now I'm on a bus with nowhere to sit just great. But then a voice calling her name caught her attention but she did not a voice she knows to well but kagome just turned he attention to the girl with a long brown hair in a high pony tail, dark brown eyes, and wearing tight blue jeans and a hot pink t- shirt.  
  
"Hey aren't you Kagome Higurashi" said the girl in the hot pink t-shirt. Kagome just nodded in understanding.  
  
"You can come and sit with me because I don't mind" said the girl with a cheerful smile. Kagome just nodded once in understanding and walked over to the half full bus seat and sat down next to the happy girl.  
  
"So what's you name you already know mine" said kagome with a curious smile.  
  
"Oh sorry my name is sango osozaki I go to you school I know your name because you always hang out with that inuyasha fellow and people say how lucky you are and junk like that". Said sango who was giving kagome the biggest smile. "I ve always wanted to talk to you but you were always acting as an assistant towards that jerk no offensive.  
  
"No taking I just ended our friend ship because he always took advantage of my concern for him he is a real jerk I guess I was trying not to relies that he was acting the way toward me but I got him real good with that ice cream trick". Kagome said smirking the whole time. "What did you do". Sango said jumping for joy  
  
"He asked for Ice cream so I gave him ice cream all over his silver head". Kagome said trying not to burst in to laughter of the thought of his hair shrieked with chocolate and peanut butter bits. Sango's face turned red and she almost fell to the ground laughing about the same thought that kagome had. Soon kagome joined her new found friend with the ridiculous laughter.  
  
So the girl got to know each other by talking for over two hours both ending up walking home together.  
  
^_^ ~_~ -_-  
  
(Kagome's room)  
  
Kagome sat on her bed throwing away each and everything that had to do with inuyasha because she surely hated him now, how could he be such a jerk to to his best friend well lets see how he does when I not at his aid every minute. Man I feel disgusting doing all those things for him like an assistant I'm an idiot. Kagome gave her self a new look instead of her old look, which made her look like a businesswomen.  
  
~_~ -_- ^_^  
  
(At school)  
  
Inuyasha walked through the halls as he thought about what happened yesterday after noon with his now ex- best friend kagome. Until he saw her in the hall not dressed as she usually did but way different like she used to but look at this she was with a girl who was she wait I remember sango since when did she hang out with that sango osozaki chick. Inuyasha couldn't help but be attracted to kagome she was one of the prettiest girls in school no she was the prettiest girl in school. kagome was dressed in dark red short skirt and a black and red shirt that said deviled princess, she walked passes inuyasha like he was a wall which really pissed him off.  
  
"Hey kag doesn't your best friend deserve a hello or how ya doing". Inuyasha said with a annoyed tone which of course really pissed kagome off.  
  
"Me say hi to a jerk like you what you want me to do get you some coffee, lazy dog boy" said kagome in a huff. Inuyasha couldn't believe she said that kagome his assistant he best friend that he missed was actually back so inuyasha knew he had to hang out with her now that kaggy was back. But little did he know it wouldn't be that easy/  
  
"Kag I'm hurt you don't wanna hang out with me anymore now that you have a new friend and better clothes I see how you act towards your close friend now". Inuyasha said in a hurt tone yet amused, but he didn't' know kag was not playing around.  
  
"Closest friend inuyasha, you call closest friend a girl who follows you around and does everything for you because of some reason so that's closest friend to you well then I'm not your friend because you are a stupid jerk with bad grades and nothing can get to your head you stupid freak, now if you would please move out of my way!" Said kagome in a very angry tone, which clearly stated that she was not joking around. So inuyasha let her pass through.  
  
"So inuyasha she finally stopped taking your bull, that's great so what ya gonna do now inu ol buddy" said miroku inuyasha's other best friend who was wearing black jeans and a white wife beater, his hair was pitch black and his eyes were hazel brown.  
  
Inuyasha just growled and whispered to him self. "I guess I'll get her back". Which inuyasha didn't know how hard that would be since koga one of the most popular boys was watching every thing that was going on and heard what inuyasha said and decided he wanted kagome to himself.  
  
"Not if I get her first dog boy". Koga whispered from around the corner.  
  
^_^  
  
ok ok I'm done with chapter two please give me reviews because I won't be able to up date with out them. Sibby ^_^ 


	3. The plan?

I'm sorry readers I was working on my other story so I couldn't get to this one but now that I know people care lol I'm going to up date every other day.  
  
Inuyasha: yeah you idiot you so bizzy working on that sakura princess of darkness crap you forgot about this cool story when I press all my charm in it.  
  
Sibby: princess of darkness isn't crap it's a really really good story  
  
Inuyasha: that's like saying naraku is good  
  
Sibby: that's it inu I'm making you lose kagome in that story you happy koga will get her in princess of darkness now muahahahahahaha!  
  
Inuyasha: no wait I change my mind that story its cool I'm sorry naraku is bad I take back all my comments  
  
Sibby: "..."  
  
Kagome: inuyasha don't you every learn not to say anything to the author cause she always beats you in these little fights of yours.  
  
Anything for you!  
  
By sibby4ever  
  
Chapter3 The Plan?  
  
(6:49am at the higurashi residence)  
  
"Kagome dear wake up or else you'll be late and I'm not taking you to school because then you'll make me late so get dressed and eat an pop tart for breakfast I got to leave bye Hun". Mrs. higurashi said in an annoyed huff.  
  
"Yeah yeah mom I'm up!" kagome said no aware of the time on her clock.  
  
Kagome jumped in the shower and was out surprisingly in 5 minutes then she dressed. Kagome was wearing a tan skirt with a black t- shirt that said in tan writing I'm with him and on the back it said but I can be with you too. Kagome walked down the stairs grabbed a pop tart and went out the door. Surprising well not surprisingly really well kagome saw a silver jaguar in her parking lot boy was she pissed off when she saw his car guess who hahahaha).  
  
"what are you doing here" kagome said her face was turning red from all of the anger that was boiling inside of her. Well this is weird I get so mad when I see him now did he make me that sick and anger at him I guess he did I can't stand him I got to think of a plan to get him away from or at least get back at him from all that he did to me with that assistant crap yeah that's what I'll do. But what would get him pissed enough koga I'll start dating that hot koga guy that get him all my back.  
  
"What do you mean what I am I doing here wench I'm your best friend I always pick you up from your house nothings changed". Inuyasha said in a confused tone (sometimes inu can be so clueless).  
  
"Nothings changed nothings changed are you retarded were not friends anymore, and I'm not a wench what is your problem you such stupid mutt god don't come to my house anymore just just forget where I live"! Kagome screamed. And before inuyasha could protest koga pulled up in his blue Lexus.  
  
"Hey kagome you wanna ride from me you or dog turd". Koga said in a cocky voice like always. Kagome's face light up at the fact that he was part of her plan and that she had a crush on him since like 7th grade.  
  
"Yeah anything to get a way from inuyasha" kagome said in a relieved voice she then hopped in koga's car leaving a confused and annoyed inuyasha.  
  
(At Tokyo high school)  
  
"Thanks for the ride koga I appreciate it later". Kagome said jumping out of the car. Koga just jumped out and walked towards his friends. 

" Hey sango what's up" kagome yelled from her spot. Sango turned from her conversation with miroku to she kagome walking from koga's car, which by the way made her smirk.

" Hey kag what's ya doing in koga car their have a nice ride" sango said with a smirk ear to ear.

" Of coarse his Lexus is really fast that's why I'm here oh and did I tell you inuyasha tried to pick me up in his jaguar today acting like were friends and stuff, doesn't he get it through his thick scull that were not friends anymore god I hate him" kagome said in anger her face was turning red again. Sango couldn't help but smirk at this.

" Well I think inuyasha likes you now that your acting like this I thing it turns him on because I was just talking to miroku and he said inuyasha looked upset when you said that to him yesterday" sango said looking a little bit more serious.

" Yeah right inuyasha would never like me because then he would never let me be his assistant like it's sick I mean I thought I was being a good friend and he didn't even have the guts to tell me to stop it's like he didn't even care bout me" kagome said this holding back her tears. Sango's face expression turned to worry.

" Kagome are you ok cause you don't look so well did he really hurt you that much" sango said still with a worried look. Kagome noticed this and just brushed it off.

" I'm fine inuyasha the jerk can't get to me, so do you like miroku" kagome said trying to change the subject. Sango blushed furiously.

" No I was just trying to get information from him do you like koga" sango said trying to pull kagome trick which didn't work because kagome is able to hold her blush.

" Umm I don't know but you still didn't answer my question sango I think you do like miroku that pervert" kagome said starting to giggle.

Briiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng the first period bell rung and sango ran to her first period. Kagome just laughed at her friend until to remember she has all of inuyasha classes on the account the she did it so she could be closer and do whatever he wanted her to do but things have changed kagome don't listen to inu anymore.

(Kagome first period class math with Mr. Takuyama)

Kagome came in the class and sat down in her permanent sent next to inuyasha. Who by the way was staring at her until she sat down.

" Hey inu brat what looking at" kagome said in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha just blushed a light pink and turned around.

" I was trying to read your shirt why you have a problem with that". Inuyasha said in a husky voice.

" Well yeah I think I do stop staring at me cause it's really uncomfortable ok pay attention" kagome said less annoyed more relieved. Inuyasha just smirked.

" So why are you mad at me" inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome was just about to answer him until the lunch bell rung.

Briiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng kagome then grabbed her books and ran out of her math class. Inuyasha just got up and whispered to himself.

" Kagome you'll be seeing a lot more of me because your locker's next to mine" inuyasha whispered to him self and smirk then left the room.

(In the lunchroom)

" So kagome who are you going to the dance with" sango asked curiously. Kagome just stared at her with boredom.

" Well who ever asks me of course duh sango" kagome said. Sango smirked at the remark.

" What if inu asked you" sango said nearly laughing. Kagome just blushed then looked annoyed.

" Yeah right inuyasha would not ask me out" kagome said. Sango couldn't help but smirk at what she said.

" So if anyone asked you out to the dance would you say yes I mean anyone" sango said.

" Yes sango anyone I'd say yes to' kagome said with out thinking. Sango smirk got even wider.

" You wanna bet on it" sango said nearly laughing. Kagome just looked at her.

" Ok sango I bet I'll say yes to anyone who asks me out to the dance or I'll date hojo for a month" kagome said with her head high.

" Ok" sango said and her and kagome shock on it.

" Kagome will you go to the dance with me". a guy said from behind the girls sango started laughing and kagome just stared in annoyance because of the bet.

" Yeah I will got to the dance with you" kagome said full of shock and annoyance.

Sorry I was to leave a cliff.

Thanks for the reviews.

Ladyhawk89

Pinayazgrl

Inu lover

Inuyashas-1 gurl

I can't thank bakame because that my bud Siberia she always pulls through well yeah more reviews even if not I'll still update.

Inuyasha: hey so who asked kagome out

Sibby: I'm not telling you inuyasha how many time do I have to tell you I can't tell what's going to happen next in the story you baka.

Inuyasha: why not I'm one of the characters.

Sibby: alright that it I'm telling naraku that he can have your part.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry ma'am I won't ask again just don't replace me with that naraku idiot.

Kagome: oh inuyasha.

sibby: chapter 4 is coming up i'm typing as fast as i can ok peoples oh and try to guess who asked kagome to the dance shippo, inuyasha( yeah right hahahaha), koga, miroku, naraku,hojo,or some other random maid up character. haha later peoples


	4. My date?

Hey people it's me the author again I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that I couldn't up date these days cause been authors block, if you wanna review and give me some ideas  
  
Inuyasha: so are we finally gonna find out who asked kagome out huh are we  
  
Sibby: uh duh inu of course we are because I'm the author and I can make that happen  
  
Sibby: hey my cuz is here she's helping me, introducing dib  
  
Dib: hey everybody, hey inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: oh it's the annoying brat  
  
Dib: hey inuyasha did you know I was the co author of this fanfic and I also can change things  
  
Inuyasha; oh so ma'am  
  
Dib: yeah that's what I thought  
  
Kagome: oh inuyasha you idiot  
  
Chapter 4 My date  
  
By sibby4ever  
  
"Kagome will you go to the dance with me". A guy said from behind the girls sango started laughing and kagome just stared in annoyance because of the bet.  
  
"Yeah I will go to the dance with you" kagome said full of shock and annoyance.  
  
"Great so tomorrow I'll pick you up at 8 pm is that ok" said koga with a smirk from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah yeah that's fine with me" kagome said looking at koga.  
  
"See ya later beautiful" koga said walking away. Kagome just looked at sango who was busting a gut with all of her laughter.  
  
"Yeah see ya later koga" kagome said blushing; sango just stood off the ground and smirked at kagome.  
  
"I guess you got lucky" sango said laughing again, kagome just glared at her.  
  
"Yeah whatever" kagome said walking away from sango.  
  
"Hey don't be mad I helped you in a way you would hey never said yes" sango screamed after kagome. Kagome just shrugged it off.  
  
Briiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng (5th period bell rung)  
  
(In kagome's English class with Mrs. Tamiya)  
  
"Hey kagome" inuyasha whispered, kagome tried ignoring him.  
  
"Hey kagome speak to me" inuyasha whispered although he was getting annoyed because kagome was ignoring him.  
  
"What do you want inuyasha" kagome said in a cold voice.  
  
"I was wondering do you wanna go to the dance with me" inuyasha asked with a serious face, he was nervous about her answer. Kagome noticed this and chose he words quickly and wisely.  
  
"Umm I'm sorry inuyasha but I can't I'm going with koga he asked first during lunch" kagome said biting her lip. Inuyasha looked sad for a minute then gave kagome a big bright smile.  
  
"I guess I should have asked you earlier huh" inuyasha said in a disappointed voice. Kagome smiled at his nice attitude.  
  
"Inuyasha your always late" kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry for the way I treated you I shouldn't have done that to you I was a jerk can we still be friends" inuyasha said with a hopeful expression. Kagome just stared at him in shock for a minute because he was apologizing and being nice at the same time.  
  
"I don't know inuyasha I'll just think about it ok because it was to long years of being your assistant and I still need time to give that because you didn't even stop me it makes me think you don't even care about me so I got angry' kagome said holding back her tears. Inuyasha noticed this and lowered his head.  
  
"Yeah I know I'm an idiot but please just remember I'm sorry" inuyasha said, kagome just turned back to face the bored, oh inuyasha you just don't know how I felt when you treated me like that I thought we were best friend, but I guess you ego is so big that you can't even notice that.  
  
After the talk inuyasha didn't speak to kagome for the rest of the day till the end of the day bell rung.  
  
"Hey kagome you wanna a ride home" koga said from his car. "Uh no thanks I think I'll walk home today but thanks for the offer" kagome said walking towards the direction of her house.  
  
"Ok later babe se you tomorrow at 8 pm" koga said pulling his car out of the school drives way.  
  
Kagome decided to talk a detour to WacDonald's and get a cheeseburger and fries. Kagome was eating until someone sat down in front of her, which made her head pop up.  
  
"Mind if I sit here kag bag" inuyasha said looking at kagome, who just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sure it's not taken by anyone" kagome said shrugging her shoulders. Inuyasha smirked and sat down with his food.  
  
"So have you thought about," inuyasha asked curiously, kagome blushed with embarrassment.  
  
" Yeah I guess we can be friends, just don't let me do that again if I do kiss me and I'll snap out of it" kagome said with a playful smirk, inuyasha blushed at the thought of kissing kagome.  
  
"Uh ... I'd... I'd ... be happy to" inuyasha said stuttering from his blush, kagome just giggled.  
  
"It's nice to know you're a true friend" kagome said blushing and giggling.  
  
"Yeah it is" inuyasha said while smiling.  
  
(At kagome's house)  
  
"Hey mom I'm home and I have a friend with me" kagome yelled to her mom.  
  
"Oh what hunny I wanna see you friend" said Mrs. Higurashi, kagome's expression turned from cheery to disgusted when she laid eyes on inuyasha taisho.  
  
"Kagome! Why are you hanging with this this boy again after the way he treated you why is he here" Mrs. Higurashi yelled nearly shaking the house.  
  
"Mom were friends again it's very complicated and I'll explain later, but if I can forgive so can you mom" kagome said in a sad voice, Mrs. Higurashi blushed from embarrassment. Inuyasha lowered his head in shame.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry I just didn't know I didn't mean to be rude inuyasha please for give me" Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"It's ok Mrs. h I should be the one who is apologizing to you and kagome so I'm sorry" inuyasha said with his head still down.  
  
"It's ok inuyasha I'll make you some ramen to show you how sorry I am so you kids go up stairs and watch a good movie" Mrs. H said with a cheery smile on her face.  
  
Kagome and inuyasha ran up the stair and picked out a movie, inuyasha since he beat her up the stair got to choose the movie.  
  
"So what movie did you pick inu" kagome said with a towel over her hair and body, inuyasha blushed at the sight of kagome.  
  
"Umm... yeah I did I picked lord of the rings return of the king" inuyasha said trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Oh cool I just got that last week but I never seen it yet so let watch it I'm just going to change" kagome said as she walked back in to the bath room. Kagome came back out in her pajamas and sat on the bed with inuyasha. Thought of kagome I've never this way but I like her and it's strange I wanna kiss her who care if koga's her date their not boyfriend and girl friend. Little did inuyasha know koga was right down stair with Mrs. H and was on his way up to kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome" inuyasha said starting to blush, kagome just lifted her head, inuyasha pulled her towards his face and captured her lips with his own, this shocked kagome but she soon gave in. but then the door opened.  
  
"What are you doing get off my date!" koga yelled from the top of his lungs. Kagome and inuyasha broke their kiss to see a pissed off koga standing over them.  
  
"Koga I..." kagome said trying to search for words.koga's face was turning red.  
  
Sorry I needed to leave a cliff because dib and I are gonna go care for our neopets even though I think mine are dead because I don't go to check them cause of my obsession with anime oh well they will live but dib doesn't want them to die to I will started typing the next chapter called the punch bowl after we have our little neopets be saved.  
  
Inuyasha: so koga asked her out that's what happened  
  
Kagome: oh god here we go again, inuyasha please don't ask the author what's gonna happen next cause you know the answer and I don't wanna here you two fight again!  
  
Sibby: well said kagome thanks you  
  
Dib: yeah inuyasha you finally shut that pie hole of yours  
  
Inuyasha: why you little Dib: remember inuyasha CO AUTHOR  
  
Inuyasha: yeah right co-author sorry  
  
Miroku: Sango and me are back from that train you sent us on sibby  
  
Sibby: what train I just sent you on the train miroku no sango  
  
Miroku: little do you know?  
  
Ok reviews for me and dib ok. 


	5. The Punch Bowl

Hey reviewers I know this is pretty fast for me to have the next chapter by today but hey summers coming but that's a good thing right. Hey I know it seems a little fast how inuyasha and kagome become friends again but it's not what seems I'm not letting inu off that easy so just read and find out.  
  
Inuyasha: you better not forget this fanfic because of your summer thingy  
  
Sibby: no! I think of anime 24/7 so you don't have any worries inu  
  
Dib: inuyasha how dumb can you get when it comes to the author gees everyone one know that the sib is obsessed with anime duh!  
  
Inuyasha: why you little talking puppet  
  
Sibby: hey inu leave my cuz alone ok  
  
Dib: yeah leave me alone okay  
  
Sibby: hey dib don't mock me  
  
Kagome: can we get back to the chapter?  
  
Sibby: yes we can ok heres chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5 The punch bowl  
  
"What are you doing get off my date!" koga yelled from the top of his lungs. Kagome and inuyasha broke their kiss to see a pissed off koga standing over them.  
  
"Koga I..." kagome said trying to search for words.  
  
"Well were hanging out you wimpy wolf" inuyasha scowled, koga just tried to calm his self.  
  
"Then what were you disgusting lips doing on hers" koga said in a now sure of himself-voice. Kagome lowered her head and inuyasha just growled at koga.  
  
"I kissed her what did it look like but she has nothing to do with it" inuyasha yelled at koga, who by the way was getting even more pissed off by the minute. Inuyasha's protecting me so koga will still be my date for the dance but wait I thought he wanted to go to the dance with me I guess he really has changed since I stopped being his friend.  
  
"Ok if that's the truth I have to go pick something up I'll see you at 8 pm kagome" kagome shook her head slowly. Inuyasha just growled as koga left the room.  
  
"Hey thanks inuyasha you know you didn't have to protect me like that because if koga would have called of the date to the dance you could have token me to the dance" kagome said with her head still lowered.  
  
"Yeah I know but anything for you kagome anything for you" inuyasha said with a bright smile. (Hey that's the title of this fic cool lol)  
  
(At Tokyo high school the next day during lunch)  
  
"Kagome I heard this roomer if you want to know I can tell you" sango said while playing with her food. Kagome just shrugged.  
  
"Tell away" kagome said taking a bite from the cafeteria's cheeseburger.  
  
"I heard that you and inuyasha were dating since last night" sango said looking at kagome who almost choked on the piece of food going down her throat.  
  
"Cough... cough... what! Who told... cough ... you that" kagome finally got out. Sango shrugged and tried eating the cafeteria's bean soup.  
  
"Tell me sango!" kagome nearly yelled. Sango just looked down.  
  
"So you're going to the dance with koga huh that's great" sango said avoiding the subject about kagome and inuyasha dating. Kagome was getting mad at sango now.  
  
"Sango tell me or I'll tell miroku that you'll bare his child" kagome said trying to get her best friend to spill it. Sango's face turned pale white.  
  
"You wouldn't" sango said nearly jumping out of her seat. Kagome just smirked.  
  
"I won't only if you tell me who said me and inuyasha were dating" kagome said still smirking. Sango swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
"Okay just don't do that ok, it was inuyasha who said it to miroku" sango said graining her creamy tan again. Kagome was drinking some of her root beer soda at this time and spit the rest of it out.  
  
"What! Why would he say that with out my consent? How could he do that to me his now friend again I can't trust anymore" kagome said her face now turning red for the fifth time that week.  
  
"But don't blame inuyasha because maybe he got confused with the signs you've been giving him" sango said trying to reason with her angry friend.  
  
"Yeah maybe your right I'll just ask him ok well I'm going to my 5th period now so I can talk to inuyasha" kagome said as she lifted her tray and left sango just shrugged and started to eat the bean soup while miroku maid his way other to her. (Just wait miroku and sango will have their moments just not right now ok peoples).  
  
(Kagome's fifth period with Mrs. Tamiya)  
  
Kagome took her seat next to inuyasha's empty one kagome just shrugged because he was still at lunch, so she just opened her English notebook and started to study since she didn't pay any attention all yesterday. Inuyasha walked in to the English room to see kagome sitting in her seat reading the English book.  
  
"Hey kagome how ya doing" inuyasha said while sitting next to kagome. Kagome just lifted her head.  
  
"Hey inuyasha I'm doing fine but we need to talk about a certain thing" kagome said making her face serious. Inuyasha dropped his smirk and stared at kagome.  
  
"Yeah ok shoot" inuyasha staring at kagome. Kagome just took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok someone told me that you said that we were dating I just wanted to make sure if you said that" kagome said. Inuyasha just stared at her in amusement.  
  
"Oh that yeah I said that but only because this guy was going to ask you out and he's a real jerk so I just said that" inuyasha said coolly. Kagome just tried to hold back her anger because all of the students filling in the English class room.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't do that because I'm not a baby I can tell people things my self you don't have to tell lies like that jut because you kissed me yesterday doesn't mean the you can go around telling people that were dating I can tell them my self" kagome said almost losing her temper. Inuyasha didn't like this in fact he was getting angry with her.  
  
"Look wench I was just trying to help you out you don't have to get all pissy at me" inuyasha yelled kagome just lost control of her temper when inuyasha did this.  
  
"Look I can do whatever I want inuyasha so just stop being a control freak and get out of my face" kagome yelled back inuyasha.  
  
"Fine wench" inuyasha said turning around in his seat.  
  
(Later the night at kagome house 7:30)  
  
"So kagome you and inuyasha are in a fight again and after you just got out of one" sango said finishing kagome's makeup. Sango went over kagome's house to fix her up for koga the night of the dance.  
  
"Yeah we are but enough about that, who are you going to the dance with" kagome asked her friend curiously. Sango blushed.  
  
"Umm miroku did and I'm going with him, koga, miroku and inuyasha are coming in a limo" sango said still blushing. Kagome frowned at inuyasha's name.  
  
" I knew you liked miroku, but who is inuyasha going to the dance with" kagome asked sango curiously.  
  
"Oh he's going with kikyo cause she was his so-called best choice" sango spat at the name kikyo. Kagome flinched at the name kikyo because it was mostly because of kikyo that her and inuyasha have such a screwed up friend ship.  
  
"Oh her "kagome huffed out, sango just nodded.  
  
"Yeah kagome I don't like her either" sango said kagome just smiled.  
  
"Kagome hunny sango and your date are here for the dance tonight" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the stairs.  
  
"Ok mom were coming" kagome yelled back. Sango just stood up and headed for the door. Kagome and sango made their way down the stairs, miroku and koga both gasped at the sight of kagome and sango. Sango was wearing violet spaghetti strap dress with silver lining, and her hair up in a bun with some strands hanging, kagome was wearing a baby blue strapless dress that stopped at her ankles and her hair down for the first time in years with baby blue berets.  
  
"You look great kagome" koga said giving her a rose, him and miroku both were wearing tuxedos (don't feel like explaining I'm lazy)  
  
"Thanks koga you to" kagome said taking the rose from koga and walking out of the door. Miroku snapped into his senses and smiled at sango.  
  
"Uh yeah lady sango you look beautiful" miroku said swallowing the lump in his throat. Sango blushed as miroku handed her the rose.  
  
"Thank you miroku you look handsome" sango said as she to walked out of the higurashi residence.  
  
"Oh this kids are so cute at time like this" Mrs. Higurashi said as she closed the door.  
  
Kagome, koga miroku and sango entered the limo with inuyasha and kikyo already inside, kikyo glared at kagome, kagome just turned her head towards the window, inuyasha scolded kikyo, koga made dumb jokes, miroku touched sango a few times, and sango moved seats for about 7 times during the ride.  
  
(At the school dance half way through it somewhere near the punch bowl)  
  
Kagome feet were hurting from all the dancing, koga and inuyasha were having an eating contest, miroku and sango were dancing and kikyo was just renewing he makeup. Kikyo finished her things she was doing and was getting annoyed with kagome just sitting down minding her own business so she decided to start a little fight since she thought that kagome wouldn't do anything little did she know.  
  
"Hey higurashi why don't you go get me some punch over there" kikyo said with an attitude, kagome frowned and then smirked.  
  
"Oh yes kikyo I'll get you some punch just wait right here" kagome said and walked towards the punch bowl. Kikyo smirked at her actions.  
  
Kagome walked over and found sango and miroku getting punch, sango just smiled at her friend.  
  
"Hey kagome you getting some of this fabulous punch to" sango said still smiling at her friend; miroku just took another gulp of the punch in his hand.  
  
"No I'm getting some for kikyo that's all" kagome said still with the same smirk. Sango almost spit her punch out, miroku swallowed hard.  
  
"What why she's a snobby jerk why are you doing that it's like doing inuyasha a favor" sango almost screamed miroku stared at her with disbelieve. Kagome just nodded and picked up the entire punch bowl. Sango and miroku followed.  
  
"I have to see this sango" miroku whispered in Sango's ear. Sango just giggled. Kagome walked up behind kikyo with the punch bowl in her hands.  
  
"Kikyo here's your punch" kagome said while stifling back laughter. Kikyo turned around and that's when kagome dumped it all on her head. Kikyo shrieked and stood up. Then sango walked up and dumped the last of her punch on her head.  
  
"Sorry I thought you were the dumpster" sango said walking away, inuyasha and koga turned away from the food to she a pink cover kikyo (ok she looks like a flamingo if you need to know how she really looked). Kikyo then walked up to kagome and smacked her on her face leaving a wet and pink hand mark on her face.  
  
"That's for doing that to me" kikyo screamed, every one in the school gym were laughing by now, kagome on the other hand was pissed and lost her temper to she punched kikyo in the face.  
  
"Well that's for jerk" kagome yelled, she then walked up to koga and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Yeah kagome" koga asked a little dazed from the food that he ate so fast. "Um take me home I suddenly disliked this dance were at" kagome said to koga, they then walked out of the dance.  
  
"See ya everyone" koga yelled, sango and miroku snapped out of their laughter to see koga and kagome's retreating figures.  
  
"Hey wait for us" miroku and sango yelled in unison. As they caught up with them.  
  
"So kikyo are you coming with me or are you gonna leave with kagura and kanna" inuyasha asked kikyo quickly who was still trying to register what kagome had said to her.  
  
"I think I'll go with my friend inu cause that loser kagome get on my like nerves" kikyo said. Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to go with my friends later kikyo" inuyasha running towards the exit.  
  
Ok that's enough I have some other stuff to do so I'll continue this later or tomorrow it's easier to write fanfics if you have no home work. Well reviews if you can.  
  
Inuyasha: hey that was really long for you to write you usually stop at the 4th page it's the 6th  
  
Sibby: yeah well I wanted to get to the point and some other stuff had to happen.  
  
Kagome: wow no fight it's like a peaceful Sunday after noon  
  
Dib: yeah I know  
  
Ok that's it if I type anymore it will be 7 pages long and I can't do that now 0 oh and the next chapter is called The New Couple In The School. Yay how you love it. 


	6. The New Couples In The School

Hey it's me again I'm on the roll with these updates aren't I well heres chapter 6 oh and I almost forgot Sesshomaru is coming in the fic soon just wait it's just not his time yet. Ok in this chapter it's going to past by months and someone will get killed off I'm sorry but it's famous in all my stories. Who do you think?  
  
Inuyasha: finally you took so long  
  
Sibby: inu it's only been 6 days since I updated don't argue with me I have a headache  
  
Inuyasha: well dib gives me a headache and you don't see me complaining about nothing  
  
Sibby: it's different with you inu it's different  
  
Sango: so about the train thing right when you put miroku on it, he grabbed my arm and took me with him I got groped the whole trip  
  
Sibby: sorry sango it wasn't intended for you it was for the pervert  
  
Miroku: hey I resent that  
  
Kagome: can we just get to the chapter?  
  
Shippo: Yeah kagome's right  
  
Sibby: ok heres chapter 6 everybody  
  
Chapter 6 The New Couple In The School  
  
(In Tokyo high school before school starts in the parking lot with kagome and koga)  
  
"So kagome I was wondering" koga said with hopeful eyes, kagome just looked into koga's eyes with cheerfulness.  
  
"Yeah koga what is it" kagome asked with a smile, koga cleared his throat.  
  
"I was wondering if you... if you would be my girlfriend" koga choked out, kagome's eyes widened at the question. Should I go out with koga I mean he's a good guy and I liked him since 7th grade but inuyasha, wait a minute I don't even like inuyasha like that because he's a jerk, show off, and a egotistic maniac. So how did he get in my thoughts like that I guess I should go out with koga he is cute and nice also sweet, oh and sure he is arrogant, rude, and has a big ego but I can change that right right yes I can do it.  
  
"Yeah koga I will be your girlfriend" kagome said still deep in her thought, but was suddenly she was broken from those thoughts when koga kissed. He soon broke it at the sound of the bell for first period.  
  
"Sorry kagome we have to get to first period, oh and after school do you want a ride home" koga said all excited. Kagome just blushed and smile brightly. " Yeah I wanna ride after school see you at lunch" kagome said walking hand in hand with koga towards the school. But some one was watching them the whole time. Why would kagome say yes to that jerk, that weak wolf if kagome was in trouble that wimp would leave her?  
  
"I must win your heart kagome" inuyasha said from behind the tree near the parking lot.  
  
(Inside the school, kagome walking towards her locker)  
  
"Hey kagome is it true" sango said excitedly. Kagome just stared at her confusedly.  
  
"Is what true" kagome asked her friend a little annoyed and a little confused.  
  
"Are you going out with koga" sango asked still excited, kagome just stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"How did you find that out" kagome asked confusedly, sango just giggled.  
  
"Well some people saw you kissing in the parking lot maybe that's it friend don't just kiss like the way they said you were" sango said giggling, kagome blushed.  
  
"Yes we are dating now" kagome said, sango smiled with satisfaction of her friend answer.  
  
"By the way sango why are you so happy" kagome said with a smirk on her rosy cheeks (you know from all her blushing she just did well back to the story). Sango just swallowed.  
  
" Because you have a boyfriend that's all" sango said trying not to show her blush. Kagome by this time was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
" Hmm are you it's not the fact that I have a boyfriend but the fact that you do and his name just might be miroku osozaki" kagome asked questionably. Sango just turned away.  
  
"So kagome you wanna go to the mall today" sango said trying to get off the subject. Kagome just stared at her.  
  
"I'm not going to talk to you, if you don't tell me if you're going out with him because I told you I was going out with koga" kagome said sango just stared at kagome with eyes of amusement.  
  
"All come on kagome don't do this to me" sango pouted, kagome then shot her a evil glare.  
  
"..." Kagome didn't speak a word not even a snort she just glared at sango and her face was beginning to turn red. "Ok ok kagome I am going out with miroku he asked me last night at the dance before you dumped punch on kikyo you happy now" sango spat out, kagome's glared turn into a cheerful smile.  
  
"Yes sango I am happy now that I know that your going out with the biggest pervert in school although miroku can be a sweet heart" kagome said laughing, sango smiled at her friend.  
  
"So my dear friend kagome you think I can be a sweet heart I am so deeply touched by your words" miroku said from behind the two girls, who shieked with terror.  
  
"Miroku don't do that you wanna give us an heart attack, and yes you can be a sweet heart at times but a pervert at others" kagome said still annoyed from that scare he gave her and sango, sango just rolled her eyes at miroku.  
  
"Miroku go to you first period class and hurry before I hurt you" sango said in a dark voice. Miroku shivered and ran towards his first period math.  
  
"Sango you think your being a little mean to miroku there" kagome asked a little frightened by Sango's actions towards her own boyfriend, sango then smiled brightly  
  
"If he would have stayed any longer he would have groped me that's all" sango said still smiling. Kagome just stared at her.  
  
"Sango you're scaring me here" kagome said turning towards her first period class. Sango just kept on walking to her class.  
  
"I do that sometimes" sango whispered as she walked into her first period with miroku.  
  
(First period with Mrs. Tamiya English with inuyasha news of her and koga has spread)  
  
"Hey uh kagome are you really dating koga" Ayame the class president asked kagome with a really sad face. Kagome blushed and looked towards inuyasha's desk, at the time inuyasha was messing with shippo who just got back from the hospital cause he had cancer, but months of radiation he got better.  
  
"Yeah it is true" kagome said still blushing, ayame just nodded slowly and walked sadly to her seat. Who does she think she is anyway koga's my man, wait why did I just say that I never say things like that I guess hanging with koga is getting to me well I am his woman (inside joke you people get it) and he is my man I'm just changing all to fast. Kagome thought to herself while on her way to her seat.  
  
"Hey kagome you still in lala land " inuyasha said waving his hand in front of kagome, who just blushed. "Oh I was just thinking inuyasha" kagome said, inuyasha just snorted and turned to face her eyes.  
  
"Thinking about your boyfriend koga" inuyasha said not expecting what she was going to say next.  
  
"Well actually yeah I was I guess you can read mind after all inuyasha" kagome said, inuyasha's eyes widened at this and his mouth parted slightly.  
  
"Oh" inuyasha said in a sad voice. Shippo walked behind kagome and hugged her they were best friend when she was still his assistant they have been best friends since he moved there in 7th grade.  
  
"Oh hey shippo I missed you so much I was worried I'm glad you got cured in time I don't know what I'd do if you didn't oh ship I'm glad your back" kagome said hugging shippo back tightly. Shippo just hugged back and sat down behind kagome, inuyasha just turned his head towards the window.  
  
"Yeah I missed you to kagome, everything made me think of you and rin like the nurse was so funny and clueless like rin and the doctor who was a lady by the way was so gentle and nice like you kagome I really missed you guys you too inuyasha even though you beat me up when I got back" shippo said in a happy tone inuyasha just tried to duck. Kagome just looked at inuyasha straight in the eyes, clearly pissed. Kagome hit inuyasha in the back of the head several times till she was satisfied.  
  
"So you like beating people up huh inuyasha tetsaiga taisho" kagome yelled inuyasha just swallow hard because when ever kagome yelled his full name he was in trouble.  
  
"Kag I'm really sorry just don't hurt me anymore I don't wanna get pissed of and beat you up" inuyasha said with a smirk, kagome's face turned red.  
  
"I'll let that slide since class is starting ok but after it anymore of your behavior like that towards shippo and your butt is mine taisho!" kagome said in a quick and pissed off voice. "You got that!" kagome said before the teacher walked in. inuyasha just swallowed and turned around. Shippo stuck his tongue out at inuyasha who just through his fist up as a threat shippo just turned around quickly.  
  
(At lunch)  
  
"Hey kagome aren't you eating lunch" koga said with a concerned face. Kagome just looked at koga and smiled.  
  
"Oh I didn't pack and I don't have money to get lunch from the cafeteria" kagome said while lying her head on her elbow, koga frowned at this.  
  
"Kagome I'll buy you lunch I don't want you starving now" koga said with a smirk. "Oh no koga you don't have to do that I'm ok till I go home it's ok really" kagome said  
  
"Yes I will you have to eat lunch kagome I know your starving just the weak look on your face I don't want my girl to watch me eat and starve". Koga said with a smile, kagome smiled and waved her hand in defeat. (Same thing that happens to me all you people raise your hand to when you are starving at lunch ya didn't have money that day hahaha).  
  
"Ok ok yeah koga I'm hungry but I also don't want you to waste your money on me" kaogme said, koga looked at her and then go up and walked towards the lunch line, kagome watched till his figure disappeared. Sango grinned and miroku looked dreamy eyed.  
  
"Aww your boyfriend koga is so sweet wasting his money just so you can eat lunch and not pass out like you did a month" sango said in a baby mocking tone, just then inuyasha sat down at the lunch table.  
  
"Kagome you passed out cause you didn't have lunch last month" inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah inu it happens to me a lot cause of my memory you know me and my forgetting, sango don't mention this to koga because I don't want him to get worried ok just don't promise me" kagome said in a pleasing tone. Koga just sat down with another tray of food when kagome finished her sentence  
  
"Don't tell me what kagome" koga said sliding the tray to her kagome just jumped and mouthed to sango don't tell him, but she just ignored her and opened her mouth to koga like a servant.  
  
"That she passed out last month because of lack of lunch in her stomach!" sango said laughing, koga frowned and when kagome opened her mouth to protest koga stuffed a burger in her mouth.  
  
"Eat kagome we don't want that happening again do we" koga said helping kagome eat her lunch. Inuyasha just gagged at this motion then stuffed his packed ramen in his mouth.  
  
"You people are so weird when I just sit back and watch you all it's amusing really" miroku finally said, which by the way got him mean glares from his entire group of friends at the table.  
  
"Miroku" sango said in a sweet voice, miroku immediately turned to her side.  
  
"Yes my dear sango what is it" miroku said in a dreamy voice. Sango looked at him a sweet a can be, kagome giggled as koga stuffed her face and she watched sango and miroku, koga stuffed kagome's face and watched sango and miroku, inuyasha stuffed his face also while watching sango and miroku and shippo looked at sango and miroku. "Go back to shutting up please my dear miroku" sango said mockingly. Kagome, Koga, inuyasha, shippo broke out into fits of laughter. But kagome almost choked. Koga rubbed her back.  
  
(After school)  
  
"So kaogme do you wanna ride" koga asked kagome.  
  
"Um I can't because I have to stop by kaede's garden and help out then go home and study and you know if I'm with you I'll get distracted.  
  
"Ok kagome see you tomorrow and don't forget your lunch, well you can because I like to feed you my dear beautiful kagome" koga said getting into his car.  
  
Ok that's enough the next chapter someone is going to die you'll find out it's one of those said chapters so bring your tissues I can make drama remember that sometimes I make to much, I have experience don't worry it won't be crappy but I'll have to make some months go by.  
  
Inuyasha: hey so who you gonna kill off  
  
Sibby: I don't see it as killing off inu more like removing a character for the good of the fanfic.  
  
Kagome: you just like killing people off right even on your favorite anime, I feel betrayed sib I thought we were special oh and it better not be me.  
  
Sibby: it could let's let the reviewers answer that question, which should I kill off kagome of some other sap.  
  
Sango: please don't kill me off  
  
Koga: I'm glad I got the girl for a while, hey sib make a fic where I get kagome for good call it true love not mutt and beauty like this fic.  
  
Shippo: make a college fic, oh and why did I have to have cancer your going to kill me off right.  
  
Sibby: maybe  
  
Read and find out of vote on it who should get killed off, just review your opinion. The title of the next chapter is called "death took away our time!" Who will get killed off help me reviewers please who will face the tragic of never coming back?  
  
Ok I'm going to give you people a sneak peak of the next chapter  
  
"Kagome we gotta hurry to the hospital I'm scared what if he doesn't make it" sango screamed on the other line of the phone to kagome who by the way had tears streaming down her face  
  
"How could this happen to use I'll be right their sango" kagome shouted on the phone to sango she heard her sobs then the dial tone. It was raining furiously but she had to get t o that hospital for him and her friends  
  
ok now vote carefully about who should get killed off till next time sib. 


	7. Death took away our time

Hey have you guys voted yet I know it's sudden but hey chapter 6 is enough because yeah this is a drama so when I say drama I mean drama but if you decide to not like this story after this chapter oh well I'm still going to write it so just sit back and relax a I start to make the drama of anything for you! 0  
  
Inuyasha: this is a sad chapter do you think you should have done that sib  
  
Sibby: well I'd be lying if I put it as a drama and their was no drama and the scene really puts anything for you together so don't worry it was for the best.  
  
Inuyasha: if you say so sib I mean it is your story  
  
Kagome: sib your harsh  
  
Koga: kagome's right I don't think you should have done that it was cruel to make that happen in the story.  
  
Shippo: yeah but it does bring anything for you together, come on guys sib knows best, I think this chapter is a break through for everyone in the story including me.  
  
Sango: yeah and the next chapter, chapter 8 is about kagome and how she feels, then comes miroku our moments.  
  
Miroku: yes sib you did do a good job in this chapter I now do think you know what your talking about.  
  
Sibby: see guys I'm not an amateur I really know what I'm doing.  
  
Inuyasha: now chapter seven.  
  
Chapter 7 Death took away our time  
  
A few weeks later kagome and koga still are dating the gang are hanging out at coffee shops, kagome and koga have been getting closer, inuyasha has been getting closer to kagome also almost at the peek of being her best friend again, miroku and sango have been getting along, miroku stopped groping her for a while but always does it once in a while to remind her that she still is dating miroku the pervert, shippo and rin have been having some problems since she still hadn't returned from the USA but she was coming back the following month, sesshomaru was visiting at his mothers since his mother and father were divorced but was coming back the following month same as rin, everybody was pretty much having their own problems.  
  
(The gang at star bucks coffee shop)  
  
"Hey you guys we should have gone to chibi's café, because they have more choices" inuyasha said while looking through the menu, kagome just gave him a dry look. "Inuyasha you just want to have that chocolate moca again I purposely wanted to go to this coffee shop so you couldn't get it, all because what happened last time at chibi's café you moron" kagome said dryly, inuyasha tried to look hurt but it didn't work.  
  
"Kagome it wasn't my fault that it was the first time I have tasted chocolate which you have known and I got really crazy and ran out of the café which caused you guys a great idea to chase after me and almost crash my car" inuyasha said trying to sound hurt, kagome just rolled her eyes and drunk some of the cappuccino her and koga were sharing.  
  
"Hey inu are you ready to order yet" kikyo the waitress said while touching his ears (if you wanna know hey hair is pink because of the punch kagome dumped on her someone had put food dye in it so it would stay like that for two more weeks so I just wanted to tell you that). Inuyasha just took her hand away from his ears and just looked at the menu again.  
  
"Yeah I think I'll have the cinnamon cappuccino" inuyasha said dully, kagome, koga, sango, and miroku giggled.  
  
"Ok that will be out in five ok babe" kikyo said in a flirtatious tone. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So inu buddy I guess she till likes you, maybe she got the wrong clue when you took her to the dance" miroku said in a amused voice. Sango stared in amusement because she thought teasing inuyasha was one of the most fun things out there.  
  
"Ya think" inuyasha said dryly, kagome and koga just giggled. Kikyo came back five minutes later with his chino and sat it down in front of him.  
  
"There ya go inu baby" kikyo said, inuyasha rolled his eyes and drunk some. Kikyo just stood there and didn't budge as she watched inuyasha drink the cappuccino; this was annoying kagome because she still hated kikyo for well kikyo.  
  
"Uh kikyo" kagome said in a sure voice, kikyo just turned to kagome with a disgusted look.  
  
"What do you want higurashi" kikyo said in a disgusted voice (hey ya think she's still mad about last time, maybe), kagome just rolled her eyes and continued to speak, kikyo was giving her disgusting looks she could use that to her advantage.  
  
"Could you get any uglier, well don't you have a job to do instead of staring at my best friend over their" kagome said pointing at inuyasha also winking so that he known she had his back, inuyasha just laughed along with koga and everyone else at the table, kikyo was just about to slap kagome but her manager came from behind her.  
  
"Um miss koibiyashi what are you doing" said her manager myoga, that's when the whole table fell into laughter.  
  
"I was um... I was um ..." kikyo couldn't escape but kagome wasn't going to let her lose her job so she stepped in the conversation.  
  
"Um I was just asking her a question" kagome suddenly said, myoga nodded his head and walked away, everyone just couldn't believe kagome just helped kikyo, kikyo looked at kagome in shock.  
  
"Thank you but why did you do that" kikyo asked in confusion, kagome just smiled.  
  
"Because I'm a nice person and I wouldn't want some one to lose their job because of me I just don't want that kikyo do you understand" kagome said kikyo just nodded her head and went to work, after that kikyo stopped picking on kagome and giving her dirty looks, now all she did was smile and nod.  
  
"You are a lovely person" koga said and kissed kagome on the cheek. Kagome just blushed; I guess I solved another of my problems and with my biggest enemy. Kagome thought to herself  
  
(A month later rin and sesshomaru are back) (I'm lazy I don't feel like making them go to the airport and stuff ok) (Also at kaede's gardens)  
  
"So shippo I'm sorry I didn't get back in time to see you when you got out of the hospital I really wanted to see you really I'm sorry" rin said, shippo just smiled at rin, he was truly happy that she was back, he was only a little mad that she couldn't make it to see him when he got out. They were at kaede's gardens, to help out but they we taking a break near the rose patch, so kaede called it, but red roses surrounded them.  
  
"It's ok rin I'm just glad you're with me now" shippo said, rin smiled and watched as kagome and koga walked towards them.  
  
"So you to made up eh," kagome said in a funny voice. Koga just kissed her cheek for the sixth time that day.  
  
"Yes we did kagome- Chan" shippo said in a cheery voice. Rin just laughed.  
  
"Koga how come you and kagome never fight" rin said, kagome blushed and koga just smiled.  
  
"Because there is nothing to fight about we get along well don't we" koga said smiling, kagome just blushed again.  
  
"Well were going to leave you two alone ok" kagome said winking at rin, rin just blushed.  
  
(At kagome's house with koga nobody home yet)  
  
"So your saying that Hannibal's still exist, creepy" koga said, kagome just giggled.  
  
" Yeah... well that ... what they ... said in the... Movie" kagome said between laughs she was laughing because koga's expression. Koga thought for a while, I have to tell her now or never. Koga thought. Kagome just stared at him with amused eyes, koga's face turned serious.  
  
"Kagome can I tell you some thing important" koga asked looking a bit nervous, kagome just smiled and swallowed she was nervous about what he might say like why don't we break up because my girl friend ayame wants me back, kagome just sighed and opened her mouth.  
  
"Yeah you can tell me anything koga" kagome said trying to easy the subject for him. Koga swallowed and looked kagome straight in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome... I ... kagome I... kagome I love you so much my heart hurts" koga said with his eyes closed, kagome's eyes widened at what he just said but she loved the feeling she got when he said that to her. I love you too koga well I guess I should tell you that, here goes nothing.  
  
"Koga I love you too" kagome said smiling at koga's actions. Koga kissed kagome passionately until he looked at the time it was 8:30 and he had to get home.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry but I have to go" koga said getting off kagome's bed. Kagome walked him to the door. But when she opened the door for him it was raining so kagome handed him an umbrella.  
  
"Good night I love you kagome" koga said taking the umbrella and running to his car.  
  
"I love you too koga have a safe trip" kagome yelled to him as he shut his car door and pulled out of her parking lot. Kagome's mother was at work and sota was in his room, and her grandpa was in his room now. To hours have passed since koga had left her house and kagome was just about to get ready for bed when the phone had rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi" kagome answered the phone to hear someone crying on the other line.  
  
"Kagome get dressed you have to come to the hospital!" sango screamed on the other line. Kagome was worried now.  
  
"Kagome we gotta hurry to the hospital I'm scared what if he doesn't make it" sango screamed on the other line of the phone to kagome who by the way was really worried because she was wondering who she was talking about.  
  
"What's going on, I'll be right their sango" kagome shouted on the phone to sango, she heard her sob a bit longer then the dial tone. It was raining furiously but she had to get t o the hospital for her friends. Kagome through on jeans and left her pajama top on and told her grandpa she had to get to the hospital because of an friend her grandpa woke sota and drove her to the hospital.  
  
When kagome got to the hospital inuyasha was in the waiting room with is head down, sango was crying in miroku's arms, rin and shippo were crying and sesshomaru for the first time she had seen had a worried expression on his face. Kagome was really worried now. Everyone is here except koga, maybe no one had a chance to reach him or maybe he was to sad to come just please don't make it be him the one who was hurt.  
  
"Kagome koga is in the room if you wanna talk to him" inuyasha said, maybe he wasn't hurt maybe his mother or someone else got hurt and he was talking to them I hope their ok. Kagome walked in the room to see koga lying on the bed at that point right their she started to cry because her worst night mare had just come true, when she walked in the room, koga looked at her with happy eyes, his eyes always looked happy when he saw her.  
  
" Koga what happened to you" kagome asked, koga just tried to grin, but failed miserably.  
  
" When I was driving the roads were slippery and another car slammed in to me and I crashed in to a tree" koga whispered out or if you want to be more realistic he wheezed out. Tears came down kagome's face, he didn't look to good, he looked pale and sick his lip was bleeding. Had broken bones and more like eternal bleeding or maybe even worse.  
  
"Koga are you going to be ok" kagome whispered, koga frowned at her question; kagome just kissed koga's hand.  
  
" I don't know but I did over hear one of the doctors say that I won't make it but I will for you kagome I will" kagome whispered, koga just kissed her fore head. Just after they're little moment the doctor walked in the room.  
  
"Um you have to leave the room miss because we are going to try some surgery ok," the doctor said, so kagome walked out of the room and sat next to inuyasha.  
  
(2:00 am in the morning koga still in surgery)  
  
Kagome and inuyasha where using each other as pillows, shippo and rin were lying together, miroku and sango were eating at the snack machine, sesshomaru was reading an magazine. The doctor came out with a stern face.  
  
"Um I have some news for you all" the doctor said sango and miroku woke everyone up.  
  
" Yes doc what is it" kagome said waking from the sleep. The doctor's head drooped and cleared his throat. "Well your loving friend koga wolf couldn't make it through the surgery and has died 2:00 in the morning I'm sorry" the doctor said and walked away, kagome started crying and sango, rin, and shippo too. Miroku, inuyasha, and sesshomaru just tried to comfort the people around them; they got to see koga one more time before they sent him off. But the last thing kagome said to koga was one true and sad thing.  
  
"Death took away our time my love" kagome said with tears streaming down her face. Kagome couldn't believe Koga died it was like a bad dream she had just woken up from but that wasn't true he was really gone, after that kagome was so in shock she basically fainted right then and their after her last sad words to koga.  
  
Ok I'm going to stop their because some people were getting mad at me so I couldn't make it longer I wanted to but I can't so farewell.  
  
Koga: why me  
  
Inuyasha: because your easy  
  
Sibby: no because he was in the way  
  
Sango: I'll miss working with ya koga  
  
Miroku: me to  
  
Kagome: it was a sad chapter but I didn't break yet did I sib  
  
Sibby: no you didn't kag but the next chapter you will  
  
Kagome: what!  
  
Sibby: anyways see ya next chapter, oh and next time I'll try to make longer chapter  
  
Next chapter** life with out koga**


	8. Life with out koga

Ok people I know I killed koga and it was wrong but it had to be done to make anything for you! Better, I mean how are inuyasha and kagome supposed to fall in love when koga loves kagome and kagome loves him back, I don't want to make kagome break up with him then go out with inuyasha because that's to often to happen in other fanfics so I'm being different if you don't like it you don't have to read it. Oh and I'm thinking of making a college fic but It probably won't come out soon I need really good idea's for it to come out wait I just got one never mind, the college fic that I'm going to make will come out some time during this month so watch out. It's going to be called things change.  
  
Inuyasha: cool another fanfic are you addicted  
  
Sibby: ya what did you think, I'm writing because I'm forced to, that's not even true I'm writing because I'm addicted and I'm good.  
  
Inuyasha: you're so conceited  
  
Shippo: inuyasha I wouldn't say things like that about the author of a story who just killed a character off a chapter before because they were in the way  
  
Inuyasha: oh yeah right sibby just ignore what I just said  
  
Sibby: you say something inu  
  
Inuyasha: exactly  
  
Sibby: wink wink  
  
Kagome: ooooookay now chapter8  
  
Chapter8 life with out koga  
  
It was a rainy afternoon, the gang had just come back from koga's funeral, kagome was up in her room for the rest of the day, her mother was worried about her but knew why she was acting this way, sota her little brother didn't even bother her he just went to his room and played video games the ones that koga brought him at least, sango stayed home with her family to talk about the situation, miroku was at star bucks café, inuyasha was at the schools kendo room, rin and shippo were at kaede's garden, and sesshomaru drove around in his gold jaguar. Everyone was doing his or her own things to get koga's death off their minds for a little while but it seemed they all went to the places they last seen him alive.  
  
(In kagome's room in the afternoon it's raining)  
  
Kagome couldn't help thinking that koga's death was her fought, because she was the one who let him drive in the rain she couldn't help but keep thinking back to what he said when she was In the hospital with him.  
  
**FLASH BACK  
**  
_" Koga what happened to you" kagome asked, koga just tried to grin, but failed miserably.  
  
" When I was driving the roads were slippery and another car slammed in to me and I crashed in to a tree" koga whispered out or if you want to be more realistic he wheezed out. Tears came down kagome's face, he didn't look to good, he looked pale and sick his lip was bleeding. Had broken bones and more like eternal bleeding or maybe even worse.  
  
"Koga are you going to be ok" kagome whispered, koga frowned at her question; kagome just kissed koga's hand.  
  
" I don't know but I did over hear one of the doctors say that I won't make it but I will for you kagome I will" koga whispered, koga just kissed her fore head. Just after they're little moment the doctor walked in the room.  
  
"Um you have to leave the room miss because we are going to try some surgery ok," the doctor said, so kagome walked out of the room and sat next to inuyasha._  
  
**END OF FLASH BACK**  
  
She believed it was her fault he died._ I could have stopped him from walking out of the door, if I had told him to wait till the rain stopped he would have lived but no I didn't say a thing I just gave him her umbrella. It's all my fault he's dead if I would have just told him to wait like I wanted to he would be in my arms right now, he would be at home helping his family out, he would be at kendo cub with inuyasha, he would soon graduate from school, and he would soon have gone to college with me and all our friends, it's all my fault koga's not doing those wonderful things.  
_  
Kagome then pulled out a picture of koga and her at the lake, she just looked at it for a really long time then she whispered to herself.  
  
"Life with out you koga is horrible" kagome whispered to her self as she began crying again. Kagome looked at the picture of her and koga again and decided that she was getting nowhere with this and decided to visit his family.  
  
(Koga's house just his little brother home)  
  
Koga's little brother koi answered the door he didn't look too happy but he smiled when he saw kagome's face. So this is the girl koga was so in love with I can see why, she was my big brother first and last love, he was truly in love with her he told me so. Koi remembers the first time his brother told him that.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
_"So how's your girlfriend koga" koi said in a teasing tone. Koga just stared at him dreamily. Koi by this time didn't want to know the answer anymore but he just waited for it anyways.  
  
"Oh she's a lovely person, her skin is a perfect peach color, her eyes are rainy gray, her hair is wavy and reaches to her mid- thigh she's perfect I think I'm in love with her should I tell her koi " koga said in a worried voice, koi practically gagged at the way his brother was talking, should he tell her he loves her! Why doesn't the baka ask her to marry him he's really in deep with her?  
  
"Yeah koga you should tell her I'm guess she loves you back" koi said trying to boost his older brothers confidence. Koga just sighed and looked back at his brother.  
  
"You really think she loves me back" koga asked with those hopeful eyes again.  
  
"Who couldn't love a guy like you" koi said practically laughing.  
  
"Ayame" koga said walking out of koi's room. I guess she still get him at these times koi thought to him self as he dialed sota higurashi's number to tell him so very important news about his brother and sota's sister.  
_  
**END OF FLASH BACK**  
  
Koi smiled at kagome a second time and let her in the house. Although he still wonders if his brother ever got the guts to tell her that he loved her, but he figured that he'd ask her years from now when the pain wore down, he's never forget that question because it was about his brother.  
  
"You can go to koga's room it still looks the same as it did when he left", said Koi as he dropped his head thinking of how now his brother wasn't around. Kagome smiled sadly and walked up the stairs to koga's room. When kagome reached his room it was just as he left it kagome almost started crying again. His bed wasn't made up it looked like he had just gotten out of it, his book bag was thrown next to the computer, their were pictures of her and him on the walk above the head board of his bed, and pictures of the gang all over the wall, some of his clothes and boxers near the bath room, and the best part of it to kagome was the smell, it smelled so much of koga she had missed his smell and was longing for his big strong arms.  
  
"Oh I miss you koga" kagome whispered as she lay on his bed and drifted of to sleep, dreaming about her first love koga.  
  
(Four hours later koga's mother and father came home to find kagome)  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Mrs. Wolf shook kagome lightly, she and Mr. Wolf were worried because kagome was sleeping on koga's bed and her face was covered with tears.  
  
"Huh did I fall asleep in here I'm really sorry" kagome began to cry again thinking about who her and koga used to hang out in his room and play games and watch movies. Mrs. Wolf smiled at kagome she knew the reason kagome was in koga's room and she was glad that kagome had stopped by because it meant that she wasn't forgetting about her son easily.  
  
"Kagome dear, do you want a ride home I'm sure your mother is worried sick" Mrs. Wolf said to kagome.  
  
"Yes ma'am and I'm sorry" kagome said with her head down. Mrs. Wolfe wad confused now, Mr. Wolfe just stood there with his car keys in his hands.  
  
"Whatever for kagome dear" Mrs. Wolfe asked confusedly, kagome started crying again.  
  
"For... For... Koga's death it's all my fault I should have never let him leave in the rain all I did was give him my umbrella and tell him I loved him, I'm so stupid I caused the death of your older son and I'm sorry it's just that I don't think at times like this I'm sorry can you... Ever forgive me ... Mrs. Wolfe" kagome choked on her tears as she said this, all in one breathe by the way, Mrs. Wolfe just looked at kagome with sad eyes and hugged her she knew it wasn't kagome's fault koga died but kagome didn't know that yet.  
  
"Kagome it wasn't your fault because you didn't know that he would get in a car accident if you did you would have told him to stay kagome don't blame yourself for what fate caused Hun, now lets get you home before your mother gets so worried she calls the police" Mrs. Wolfe said, kagome nodded her head as Mrs. Wolfe hugged her one more time.  
  
(At kagome's house)  
  
When kagome finally got home she noticed a lot of car in the parking lot, she knew her mother would be worried because she came home at twelve and never did that with out calling. Kagome opened that door with her keys to the house to she a worried Mrs. Higurashi, pacing back and fourth in front of the front door, kagome knew her mother would ground her for good but it was worth it smelling koga again was one her relief's from getting her mind off of his funeral, it made her forget he was dead because it smelled at if he was hugging her again on his bed.  
  
"Kagome koneko higurashi" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, she wasn't angry with her daughter just relieved that she was home, so she hugged kagome telling her never to do that again. When kagome looked around she noticed that all her friend were there, sango, miroku, inuyasha, sesshomaru, rin, shippo. They were all standing there with relieved looks on their faces. All kagome did was smile a little then walk up to her room. Inuyasha followed behind her giving everyone the hint not to follow and that he would make her a little cheery by the end of that night. (Hey that sounds wrong if you have a bad mind lol I need to stop). Inuyasha opened kagome door to she her lying on the bed and looking out the window, inuyasha sat on her bed and kagome glanced at him for awhile, then she turned back to the window, he figured that she didn't care that he was in her room at all. So inuyasha did something that kagome wouldn't expect, he pulled her in to his lap and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kagome every thing it going to be alright ok just let your wound heal nice and slowly, koga's death hurt us all, if you don't talk to us about how you feel you will never get over that fact that he is dead, but did you know he's not dead completely if you remember him ok kagome if you don't forget him then you won't hurt so much" inuyasha said to kagome while rubbing her back. Kagome smiled at inuyasha, after all he was her best friend again but even better and he was trying his best to cheer her up a little.  
  
"Kagome I also want you to know that it's ok to be happy, koga wants you to, because everytime I see you laughing and giggling koga looked the happiest seeing you so happy so I just want you to know that he loved you like no other" inuyasha said with a smile remembering the times when he saw how happy koga was to see kagome happy.  
  
"Inuyasha..." kagome whispered, inuyasha just looked at kagome and wiped her last tears away.  
  
"Yes kagome" inuyasha said in a sad yet happy voice, kagome smiled at this, because inuyasha was being so sweet today, well of course he would be he liked koga too even though they got in to fight a lot.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me" kagome said hugging inuyasha and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Anything for you kagome anything" inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome and the others never forgot koga, inuyasha helped kagome make a shrine of him in her room, her and inuyasha got closer and closer during the months, kagome still cried for koga once and awhile but they soon died down to sad smiles when she lit the candle to the miniature shrine in her room, shippo and rin got a dozen roses from kaede and went to koga's grave with the gang and put them on his grave every month, Mrs. Wolfe gave kagome a present once in awhile but the first present she gave kagome was koga's sweat jacket so that she always knew how he smelt ( no it's not going to ware off because he wore that sweat jacket through his child hood so it would take a while), kagome didn't wash it much cause she didn't want koga to wash off of her. Sango and miroku have gotten really close maybe too close.  
  
(At sango's house)  
  
Sango and miroku were sitting on the couch talking for hours and miroku was struggling with a certain question to ask sango.  
  
"Sango..." miroku said with a bit of nervousness, sango just shrugged the weird look he was giving her off, sango smiled and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes miroku" sango said cheerfully, miroku swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at sango once more.  
  
"Sango... I love you... and I ... was... wondering if you wanted to... wear my ring" miroku spat out, sango's smile widened and she hugged miroku, she was so happy that he had asked her that question she waited a life time for just that question.  
  
"Yes miroku I'd would love to wear your ring" sango shouted, miroku then slid it on her bridal finger; she was unaware of her mother coming up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Sango hime tajiya" her mother yelled, miroku shivered with fear and sango stood up instantly.  
  
"What on earth are you doing getting married to this boy your only 16 years old I can't believe you excepted" Mrs. taijiya yelled  
  
"Mom... But I it's not...what you think" sango pouted to her mother, her mother was furious she didn't even want to listen, so she pushed miroku all the way down the stair and out the door, while sango was trying to explain.  
  
"No buts sango I don't wanna hear it your grounded and take that ridiculous ring off your fingers now!" Mrs. Taijiya yelled, sango just mumbled some curses and stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Sango knew why her mother was acting so strict and not listening it was because 12 months ago koga died and she used to baby sit him when he was younger so she watch his whole life Mrs. Wolfe and her were friends too. Sango picked up the phone and dialed kagome's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi" kagome answered the phone in a cheerful voice. Sango on the other hand was very pissed off.  
  
"Hey kagome guess what" sango said very pissed off indeed. Kagome got worried.  
  
"What sango what happened why so pissed anyways" kagome said, sango kicked the walk really hard and took a deep breathe.  
  
"My mother thought miroku asked me to marry and I said yes and now she grounded me and didn't give me a chance to explain, now I can't see miroku again. Kagome knew why sango's mother was acting that way to and she just sighed.  
  
"You know what, life with out koga sucks," they both said in unison.  
  
Ok that's all for now next chapter is all about sango and miroku if you really want that if you people don't I can make a chapter all about inuyasha and kagome you chose ok. I'm too tired to choose so you review and tell me your answers.  
  
Inuyasha: that was also a sad chapter, but I got to hug kagome thanks sibby  
  
Sibby: no problem you guys belong together  
  
Kagome: I cried a lot in that chapter I guess I did break after all maybe it was be cause of a certain author that's name starts with an s hmm wonder who it could be I wonder!  
  
Sibby: yeah who is this mystery author I don't know about?  
  
Shippo: you all can be baka's at times  
  
Next chapter you peoples have to tell me if it should be all about shippo and rin, sango and miroku, or all about inuyasha and kagome.  
  
Ok this is the song for the fic ok you can laugh if you want I just made it up.  
  
_You're the one my heart desires So to keep you I'll do anything that you want me too So sit back and relax I'll do everything for you Your special to me so just let things be I was meant to be your friend So let your pain fall in my hands I'll do away with it  
  
Chorus: I'll do anything for you, you don't have to ask me to, I just wanna do everything for you, I just wanna ya tight, don't start anymore fights tonight, because all I wanna do is do nice things for you,  
  
I want to heal your pain, make you happy, that's all that matters in my eyes is you When I open my eyes the first thing I want to see is your face, and I want you to smile Because I'll do anything for you...  
_  
Ok that's the song I know it suck If you can do better please and I'm saying please send me it. 


	9. A day spent with the new inu part 1

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that I had to baby sit my little cousin and that held me back because she don't like when I type, well she's gone and I can get to chapter nine hurray.  
  
Inuyasha: how come dib let you type last time  
  
Sibby: because I kept her busy with her own business  
  
Inuyasha: what do mean business do you mean when she was talking to me and insulting me like the brat she is.  
  
Sibby: I'm not going to answer inu  
  
Kagome: inu you're just jealous because she's the co-author  
  
Sango: inuyasha you can be so childish  
  
Miroku: inuyasha my friend lighten up  
  
Shippo: ok since they keep talking heres chapter nine  
  
Chapter 9 a day spent with the new inu part 1  
  
(At kagome's house 8 pm)  
  
Kagome and her friend spent the whole Sunday hanging at the beach and shopping, it's been a whole year since koga died, but the friends are still copping with his death, kagome just got home from being out with her friends, kagome thought inuyasha was acting weird the whole day but she just thought he was feeling guilty because of koga, inuyasha and koga always used to fight and now that he's dead inuyasha thinks he missed out on a great friendship but what he doesn't know is that they did have a great friendship the best at that. Well kagome was just about to get to bed because she has school tomorrow, till the phone rung.  
  
"Who the hell calls at this time of day especially with school tomorrow" kagome said with an annoyed tone before she picked up the phone. Kagome was really tried from the day out with her friends so she was really annoyed at that time.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" kagome said answering the phone with out a happy welcome it was more of a hurry up so I can get to bed tone. Kagome sighed because she was getting sleepier by the moment.  
  
"Hey kag" inuyasha said on the other line, kagome's expression turned from annoyed to excited, she did develop a crush on him at the beginning of the year she just guessed that it started up again because she was getting butterflies in her stomach. Inuyasha on the other side wasn't a nervous reck like kagome was he was more on the cool side. "Oh hi inu what's up" kagome said in a shaky voice, inuyasha just shrugged the sound of her voice off.  
  
"Nothing listen kag I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with just me next Saturday you know we need to catch up with our friendship, all the emotion and fighting we've been going through has lost us some time" inuyasha said with a calm and cool voice. Kagome had calmed her self by this point.  
  
"Yeah that sound great you can come around 1pm on Saturday if not earlier" kagome said in her usual cheer full tone. Inuyasha wiped the sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"How bout I pick you up at 10 am on Saturday ok because were going somewhere fun" inuyasha said in his conceited voice kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok inu well we have school tomorrow if I don't sleep mom will kill me cause if I fall asleep again I'll get detention" kagome said in a bored tone. Inuyasha chuckled and cleared his thought.  
  
"You know you'll get detention you seem to get it every Monday if now at least Tuesday, well good night kag and I mean that" inuyasha said in soft voice. Kagome blushed and began brushing her hair.  
  
"Your right I will get detention and good night inuyasha dream of me" kagome said in a joking voice. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Yeah right night kag" inuyasha said before him and kagome both hung up.  
  
Kagome smiled and set her brush on the table then made her way to her bed she soon fell asleep thinking about where inuyasha was going to take her on Saturday.  
  
(At school in the morning 7:00pm)  
  
"Hey kagome" sango called from miroku's car.  
  
"Yo sango" kagome called from where she was walking. Sango walked up to kagome with a grin on her face.  
  
"So I've heard from miroku that you and inuyasha are going out on Saturday now is this true or another one of those lies" sango said laughing.  
  
" Yes it's true but not one of those date thingy's I've heard so much about" kagome said in a jokingly voice, sango just laughed but their wasn't just a two person conversation because someone else was listening to them.  
  
"Kagome higurashi how could you be going out with inuyasha so soon after koga Wolfe's death it's like you don't even care I bet you didn't care for dear koga your just a slut who dated him longer than you should have" said ayame koga's ex- girlfriend, kagome's eye's widened at what she had just brung up, because it had taking to this day for her to cope with his death, kagome began to cry because it hurt so much, so kagome walked up to ayame and slapped her right in the face leaving a red hand print for evidence.  
  
"You have no right to say that ayame oni, I ... ju... just got over ... th... the fact that he's dead so you have no right to say th... that... that... to me you jerk" kagome choked out from her sobs. Sango gave ayame a dirty look and helped kagome to the girl's room. Ayame was just left their looking like the fool she was, really she was angry that she wasn't the last person to see koga and that she wasn't the one that he feel in love with.  
  
"Ayame how could you say that to kagome she's been through a lot more than you, me and kagome are just friend ok! We were going to hang out and patch up our friend ship find out the truth before you jump to conclusions just because you feel jealous or guilty don't take it out on nice people like kagome she has done nothing to you bitch!" inuyasha yelled in ayame's face bringing tears to her eyes and making her run off in to the school. Inuyasha walked in the school looking for kagome but he found nothing so he figured that she was in the girl's bathroom.  
  
(In homeroom)  
  
Inuyasha walked in his homeroom class to find kagome at her seat with her head down, so inuyasha just walked over to his desk right next to hers and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh..." was all kagome answered, inuyasha frowned at this.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong your always so cheery" inuyasha said trying to get he at least a little happy. Kagome then lifted her head and smiled a brilliant smile that barely came.  
  
"Oh hi inuyasha I was just thinking really hard sorry to worry you" kagome said giggling a little inuyasha felt embarrassed by that and scowled.  
  
"Feh women who said I was worried I was just curious that's all" inuyasha said with his nose held high (see I still keep them in character). Kagome just rolled her eyes and turned to the teacher now entering the classroom.  
  
"Good morning class today we are going to work on a project, what I want you to do is write a poem about someone you like to be round this project is due Monday if not then when we get to the research project you will only have 3 days to work on it so I guess this time you all should do your home work" said Mrs. Tamiya, inuyasha and kagome just looked at each other and mouthed that they would sit together at lunch.  
  
"So kagome you still want to hang out with me on Saturday" inuyasha said rising an eyebrow, kagome just stifle a laugh and nodded her head, she loved it when he acted silly for no reason.  
  
(In the hall way before lunch)  
  
Kagome was just walking from the bathroom when she bumped into some thing quite soft; she looked up to see sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm sorry sess" kagome said that and began to walk away but was stopped by sesshomaru grabbing her wrist. Sesshomaru turned kagome around to face him, kagome blushed from the closeness.  
  
"Yes sesshomaru" kagome said with as much politeness as she could, sesshomaru smiled at her and let her wrist go.  
  
"I was just wondering why we don't talk anymore we are still friend right, what has changed dear kagome" sesshomaru said with a calm voice. Kagome just looked down and thought deeply for a while.  
  
"I don't know sess maybe it's because you have been away for so long" kagome said, sesshomaru just looked away then pulled kagome into a loving embrace. Kagome blushed a little.  
  
"It's just that I miss being your friend kagome, I miss being around you, and most of all I miss being the one that you loved that is all" sesshomaru said still calm and cool. Kagome hugged sesshomaru tighter, that's when the bell for lunch rang letting out all the student body to their lunches and other classes but soon a lot of people formed a crowd around them.  
  
(With inuyasha)  
  
"I wonder where kagome is she sure did take a long time in the bathroom it's not like her to skip at a time like this" inuyasha said in a worried tone. So inuyasha came across a little crowd full of a lot of girls and some guys. So he pushed throw to see sesshomaru and kagome hugging each other, that's when his eyes widened. I thought kagome and sesshomaru didn't like each other anymore, I guess they have hidden felling but I still will have kagome as mine.  
  
"Sesshomaru I miss it to but it wouldn't work since we broke up over something so childish and stupid we could have solved the problem" kagome said softly to sesshomaru before she broke their embrace and walked to lunch, inuyasha smirked at that. Sesshomaru just walked to lunch. Inuyasha ran up to sesshomaru and tapped him.  
  
"Sess not to rub it in or anything but you lost something very precious and now you can't get it back next time don't be so petty or stupid ok" inuyasha said smirking, sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother advise.  
  
" Brother I know that don't rub it in, also don't talk to me in public" sesshomaru said as he walked towards his calm and cool emotionless friends (lol just like sessy). Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked away.  
  
(At the shikon ice cream shop after school)  
  
Kagome and inuyasha were in the ice cream shop eating peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, inuyasha was nearly done and kagome was just getting started.  
  
"Inuyasha so I'm guessing that coffee is out and now hanging at the ice cream shop is in" kagome said taking another lick of her ice cream, inuyasha just snickered a little, it was true people did switch up a lot on places to hang out at.  
  
"Yeah I guess so but last time we had ice cream together I had to wash my hair 5 times" inuyasha said with a evil look, kagome just burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I thought you were hot" kagome said still laughing inuyasha smirked at this.  
  
"Well kagome I didn't know you thought that way about me I must have been really hot to you if you were going to pure ice cream on me like that, I guess I really am as sexy as I thought" inuyasha said in a flirty voice, kagome just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"You're so conceited" kagome said, inuyasha just chuckled.  
  
Ok theirs your chap ok it took me long because I was busy packing and I have to move so I might not update in a while ok so just chill, ok and you should read my other fic it's really different you'll find out why if you read it, it's called things change muhahahahahaha.  
  
Inuyasha: that was a cool chapter  
  
Kagome: I liked it  
  
Sibby: now admit I know what I'm doing  
  
Shippo: I knew it all along  
  
Miroku: yes sibby you do know what you doing  
  
Sango: so what the next chapter  
  
Sibby: oh you'll find out.  
  
Ok please send reviews. 


	10. A day spent with the new inu part 2

Hey peoples I'm updating now so don't worry your getting the rest of the story right now.

Inuyasha: yeah bout time your over their typing your other stories that sucked

Kagome: inuyasha you better shut up about the author because what if you lose me to sesshomaru all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru: yes that would make an excellent addition to the story sibby

Sibby: that wouldn't be fun so how bout I make a sess/kag fanfic next time ok because school's coming up for me and I think I'll get more ideas ok.

Sesshomaru: ok sibby but you must make a fanfic for just kagome and me next time ok

Sibby: yes sessy or fluffy

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes because of the comment while kagome and inuyasha laugh out loud.

Shippo: since they won't stop laughing I'll give you the next chapter

Anything for you!

Chapter 10 Hanging With the New inu part2

It was a cool Saturday morning kagome was sleeping like a baby because Friday was a rough day because of the research project she tried to finish early and it didn't help that inuyasha spilled soda on it at lunch. Kagome didn't even think to set her alarm clock because she was so tried. Kagome tossed and turned in bed she felt something poking he back side which was facing the door, she opened her thick lashes to see inuyasha smirking.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here" kagome answered groggily, inuyasha just let out a dry laugh.

"You mean you forgot about our hanging out date kagome how could you" inuyasha said sarcastically, kagome thought for a minute then her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha I'm really sorry what time is it I'll just hurry and get dressed ok" kagome said running into her closet and grabbing her outfit she was going to wear, inuyasha started to blush when she began to unbutton her pajama top.

"Ah kagome it's ok it was kinda of fun watching you sleep but maybe you should dress in the bath room since I'm here" inuyasha said blushing fiercely, kagome just registered what he just said and ran into the bathroom but she didn't realize her shirt flew up because of the force of her run. Inuyasha's face turned red._ Why did I tell her I could have seen something wonderful, wait now I'm becoming a pervert like miroku. But I did see something before she ran with her shirt half open I saw half of her chest, now that's something I can tease her about._

(In the bathroom)

"I can't believe I almost did that I can be such an idiot" kagome said, kagome was still blushing. She hurried to get dressed when she finally got dressed she opened the door to see a flushed looking inuyasha.

(In kagome's room)

"Kagome you look really nice are you ready now to go to our friendship date" inuyasha asked.

"Thanks inuyasha and yeah I'm ready" kagome said and walked out of her room inuyasha just fallowed her like an lost puppy, kagome jumped in inuyasha's silver convertible and inuyasha hopped in next to her started the and drove off, while they were driving a bunch of girls drove up next to them screaming I love you inuyasha this annoyed kagome a little, but then another car pulled up next to them full of guys and they yelled for kagome's number and kagome just winked teasingly this pissed off inuyasha and he tried his best not to show his anger.

"Inuyasha can you tell me now where were going" kagome asked curiously, inuyasha smirked at her curiousity.

"Theirs no use in telling you now that were here" inuyasha said in triumph, they drove up to Genki Square. Kagome smiled at where they were because Genki Square was the best place to be it had every thing that you could imagine there.

"Wow inuyasha I heard this place was awesome" kagome said with wide eyes, inuyasha smirked again but with teeth than before.

"Well lets see how great it is for our selves" inuyasha said as he jumped out of his convertible, kagome jumped out to because they were about to have one of the greatest days of their young lives. Genki square was the biggest outlet their in Japan. (I made it up so give me a break ok) it had every thing like four malls a six story building only full of fast food places and restaurants, it had a outside and inside poor that reached to 12 feet, it also had a park full of all kinds of animals and to top it all off it had the beach right next to it. Kagome and inuyasha walked up to the big shiny silver metal doors and gave their tickets to the security guard and walked in.

"Wow this is amazing" kagome gasped, inuyasha just continued walking around.

"Yeah it is" inuyasha said he wasn't to impress because he's been to many places.

The first thing they did was explored the mall, then kagome and inuyasha got ice cream after they were making their way to the poor.

"Hey inuyasha this is fun we should do it more often" kagome said in a cheery voice, inuyasha just smiled a little.

"Yeah I guess that would be cool" inuyasha said as if he had plans, kagome just rolled her eyes at his remark.

They found them selves already at the pool and kagome laid her towel out then took it slow and walked into the pool, inuyasha on the other hand just jumped in the pool with no warning splashing kagome.

"Hey inuyasha watch where you jumping will ya" kagome said in an annoyed tone, inuyasha just popped up to see a red-faced kagome.

"I did watch where I was going and I wanted to splash you and now look your splashed just like I wanted" inuyasha said with a mean smirk on his tanned jaw, kagome just rolled her eyes and went under. Kagome soon collided with something soft and hard she almost lost her breath, she opened her eyes to see a young boy about her age, they both went up for breath.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was swimming" kagome said blushing as the boy smiled showing all his teeth.

"It's ok I'm hojo bishoujo and you are..." hojo said while holding his hand out, kagome took his hand and shook it, kagome tried and tried to free her fingers but couldn't because his grip was to solid.

"I'm kagome higurashi" kagome said as she finally got her fingers free, hojo still kept is eerie good natured smile on which was starting to creep kagome out.

"So where are you from I'm from Kyoto but I'm moving and to cheer me up my parent decided to take me here where do you live in Japan" hojo asked, kagome thought for a moment.

"Oh wow I'm from Tokyo and one of my best friends took me here to make memories you could say and maybe to cheer me up a little" kagome said with a bright smile thinking over the words inuyasha is my best friend, hojo frowned at her answer a little.

"What would a pretty girl like you need cheering up for" hojo asked curiously, kagome dropped her head at the thought and frowned she tried not to start crying it was really hard for her to talk about koga and his death just a year ago.

"Well... well... you see... my boyfriend..." kagome's lip quivered the moment she said boyfriend, she blinked angrily as she tried to keep the tears from falling, hojo frowned at the sudden change of kagome's behavior, inuyasha heard from afar and decided to save kagome from tears.

"Um hey hobo kagome and I have to go ok see you sometime whenever" inuyasha said in his usual rude tone, hojo frowned.

"Well can I at least ask miss kagome her number" hojo said looking a bit curious, inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes, kagome just gave him a little piece of paper with her number on it, hojo smiled cheerfully.

"Well I'll maybe be seeing you somewhere in Tokyo we can talk later but right now is me and inu's time" kagome said smiling a little, hojo just waved goodbye.

Kagome and inuyasha just decided to walk on the beach since their swimming was ruined by hojo being so jolly which both creeped them out.

"Kagome can I ask you a personal question cause I want to know something's about you that I already don't know" inuyasha asked curiously, kagome nodded slowly.

"Well you never told me what happened to your father" inuyasha asked cautiously

"Well he died in a car accident when I was only five we were friends but I just never told you why I was crying and acting moody that day" kagome said, inuyasha frowned at what kagome said.

"Is that why it hit you twice as hard when koga died and why you blamed your self at first" inuyasha asked curiously, kagome lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Well yeah basically but I'm over that a little" kagome said with confidence, inuyasha shook his head sharply; both friend both broke out into fits of laughter.

Kagome and inuyasha watch the sunset, then made their way home, inuyasha walked kagome up her shrine steps.

"Well thanks for the day out inuyasha it was fun I guess people can be right at time too" kagome said trying to sound interesting. Inuyasha blushed before his next motion.

"Kagome" inuyasha said, kagome looked up with hope, with a quick change of motion inuyasha leaned in and kissed kagome on the lips, inuyasha whispered a quick good bye and ran off to his convertible leaving a blushing kagome.

"He kissed me" kagome whispered before walking inside her house.

(Sunday morning)

Kagome woke to the sun in her eyes yet again it was a beautiful morning, kagome decided to take a cool shower that morning to think about the events that happened yesterday afternoon, kagome blushed thinking about the quick kiss she received from inuyasha.

"He kissed me but why" kagome thought out loud, _why would inuyasha kiss me I thought he didn't like me u didn't think that he liked me or maybe he was thinking of another girl like kikyo she did change lately._

Kagome heard her mom call her but she didn't hear her say that friend was waiting for her in the living room. So kagome mindlessly ran down the stair in her towel.

"Mom what is it..." kagome trailed off when she saw inuyasha and hojo standing in the doorway. Both inuyasha and hojo were blushing madly.

"Kagome dear your friends are hear" Mrs. Higurashi stated cheerfully, kagome blushed and ran up the stair in a speed of light.

Ok I gotta stop their cause I've been typing for days because I ran out of ideas and when you review please give me some idea's cause I really need some ok so review and review oh and please reviewers review my other story things change it's a college fic and it's way different form anything for you trust me it has a good twist.

Sometimes

It's like I keep on changing

I can't help what I'm feeling because sometimes I just want to make my self-jaded and get away for goood

And when I see my self I want to feel good just like you

And loving someone is the only things I can do and make me feel special enough

I feel that I'm just one of those people who make a difference

Just like my friends who help me out...

Chorus: sometimes it takes more than just a person to forgive

Sometimes it takes more than love just to live

It takes a friend to show you how it all begins...

Sometimes you get more than you want

Sometimes is sometimes

Cause I feel like I can fly rather than die this tragic death

I wish I could be the one who changes everyones thoughts

I just want to be me...

Ok that was a song that I just finished writing tell me with you like it I think it's bad if you do tell me ok well that all till the next chap ok by.

Inuyasha: yeah that was a bad song

Kagome: I personally like it because it reminds me of me

Sibby: yay tomorrow-new episodes of inuyasha yay.

Ok that's enough goodbyes.


	11. Hojo? Kikyo? Together?

Hey I'm back for chapter 10 it took me a long time because of the new chapter for things change but I'm back now so don't worry the next chapter of anything for you it up hurray I love writing this story.

Inuyasha: sibby your going far with this story yes

Sibby: I don't know how many chapters I should have cause I have many ideas so it's no problem how many chapters there is because I have many ideas so reviewer how many chapters should this fic come up to.

Kagome: sibby you are truly insane

Shippo: now chapter 11!

Anything for you!

Chapter 11 Hojo? Kikyo? Together?

"Mom what is it..." kagome trailed off when she saw inuyasha and hojo standing in the doorway. Both inuyasha and hojo were blushing madly.

"Kagome dear your friends are hear" Mrs. Higurashi stated cheerfully, kagome blushed and ran up the stair in a speed of light. _Oh my god they just saw me in nothing but a towel I'm so embarrassed!_

Kagome quickly threw on a nice outfit then, brushed her wet and now waved hair out of her face and into a low pony tail, she checked her self in the mirror to make sure she looked normal. Kagome threw on a navy blue shirt that said kiss me in red writing, also a skirt that was blue and red then a hoody that was red and blue and she threw on her new red and blue air force ones. Kagome made her way down stairs to find hojo and inuyasha sitting on the couch not saying a word.

"Hey guys what begins you to my house on Sunday morning" kagome said trying to forget about what happened 10 minutes ago. Inuyasha turned to face her along with a still flushed hojo.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that hojo moved here in Tokyo and he's going to our school Tokyo high school and I was just wondering if you wanted to help me show him around" inuyasha said quickly, hojo just gave a shy smile to a blushing kagome.

"Sure I'll take you around town that would be nice" kagome said, inuyasha sighed in relieve and hojo smiled brightly.

"Ok then let's get started or we'll never get home in time for dinner and will wake up late for school tomorrow" inuyasha said while opening the door for kagome and hojo.

The first place they went to was the school and from the school they went to all the good café and ice cream shops and movie. They were just making their way to the Koibito Park, where most of the cherry blossoms grew.

"So kagome you and inuyasha have been friends since first grade that's great" hojo said in a cheery tone, kagome looked at inuyasha and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah we have, but we've been through a lot that almost broke it up right sir inuyasha" kagome said inuyasha and her both laughed at the inside joke. Hojo just shrugged it off and figured that he'd find out later.

"Oh and kagome if you don't mind may I ask you what you were going to tell me before you left genki park because you looked kind of sad when you were going to tell me about your boyfriend and why you needed cheering up" hojo asked again curiously, inuyasha was about to cut in when he heard kagome begin to speak.

"Oh that well I needed cheering up because my boyfriend Koga Wolfe well... well... well you see he... he ... he ah... ah... he died in a car crash a year ago and I just couldn't get over it because before he left my house to go home and watch he brother he told me he loved me and I returned the love but it bugged me even more than the others because my father died in a car crash on his way to watch me graduate from kinder garden so I'm just getting over him a little" kagome said in a Waved voice, by this time inuyasha didn't want to hear the story so he went to grab them some ice cream besides inuyasha thought of this as their alone time, by time kagome finished hojo's eyes began to water leaving kagome with comfort that he cared.

"Oh kagome I'm sorry I asked but I do know how you feel, because I lost my little brother about the same time you lost koga, he was only ten that's basically the reason I act so cheerful around people because my younger brother okashi liked my smile kagome I know it's hard but I think that you can get through this because I can help you and you can help me" hojo said softly, kagome gave a sad smile. Inuyasha soon returned with three favors of cream.

"Here guys cheer up" inuyasha said handing them their ice cream, kagome smiled once more before she began eating ice cream, hojo smiled at inuyasha's kind gesture and began also eating.

(At kagome's house)

"Well hojo I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school remember you can always eat lunch with me, inuyasha, and the gang unless you find better friends before then" kagome said jokingly, hojo smirked inuyasha yawned it was only 8pm when they returned from touring hojo but he'd usually go to sleep early because of it being Sunday and all.

"Kagome I would never do that you guys are really fun to hang around and I can't wait to meet the other bunch of friends you have" hojo said cheerfully before walking do towards his car and driving off only leaving behind inuyasha and kagome on the doorstep.

"So kagome you and hojo have a lot in common huh" inuyasha said breaking the silence, kagome quirked an eyebrow and decided that they needed to talk instead of walking around what happens between them all the time.

"Inuyasha we need to talk I need to know why you kissed me yesterday you confusing me with these signs your throwing out to me" kagome said throwing her arms in the air showing that she wasn't kidding around like usual, inuyasha galloped and turned his head to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

"It was nothing I was leaning toward your cheek and I missed and hit your lips so I just ran off because I really didn't feel like explaining" inuyasha lied, kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Ok inuyasha but it happened before and your not a clumsy person so think about that inuyasha I'll see you tomorrow at school then huh" kagome said opening her house door, inuyasha just shrugged and waved goodbye.

(At Tokyo high school)

As kagome walked to the front doors of Tokyo high she spotted hojo walking by his self looking like a nervous wreck, kagome decided that she should walk in with hojo and not make him seem like he was just a new dork to school and that everyone could pick on him.

"Hey hojo I'll walk you in" kagome sighed in relieve as she made it to him before naraku could, naraku was the school bully he was nothing but trouble to the other innocent new kids and just normal ones to, but he never tried messing with her inuyasha and the others.

"Hi kagome I'm just a little nervous I don't know where any of the classes are" hojo said with a friendly smile, kagome noticed inuyasha arrived and flagged him down to come over.

"Hey inuyasha" kagome and hojo said in unison, inuyasha gave them a weird look but just shrugged it off, they kept walking till hojo froze which cause inuyasha and kagome to stop and look at what he was staring at but all they could see was kikyo walking out of the school with kanna and kagura at her side.

"Hojo what made you stop walking" kagome asked, hojo just pointed to kikyo, inuyasha coughed really hard when he realized that hojo's eyes were glazed over in a dreamy way.

"She's beautiful what's her name" hojo asked, kagome started to twitch, inuyasha just coughed and stared at him with disbelief.

"It's kikyo" inuyasha said, hojo smiled, kagome couldn't he was looking at kikyo of all people I mean she knew that kikyo changed and was a little nicer now. Before inuyasha and kagome realized it hojo was walking to kikyo and her little group of stuck up girls.

(With kikyo and her friends)

"Um excuse me" hojo said politely, kikyo looked up from er conversation and stared at hojo with wondering eyes.

"Yes" kikyo said in a sweet voice, hojo galloped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on friend" hojo asked, kikyo smiled while kagura and kanna gasped they really thought he was good for her.

"I'd love to but I just was to know your name" kikyo asked eagerly, hojo smiled charmingly.

"It's hojo" hojo said, as held his arm out for her to take, kikyo gladly took it.

Kagome and inuyasha looked at the scene before them and sweat dropped.

"Well their goes hojo's paycheck" inuyasha said jokingly, kagome nodded and snickered.

(At lunch with the gang)

All the whole group did was stare at kikyo's table and gag. All you saw was hojo feeding kikyo chocolate covered strawberries, kagome felt sick for the rest of lunch.

"Damn don't they know that they are ruining innocent people's Appetites" inuyasha said in an annoyed tone, kagome shrugged. Sango began laughing she thought it was funny at least, miroku was just dreaming about god knows what.

"Them being a couple is just sick" shippo said in disgust, rin just gave him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong with them being a couple" rin asked curiously, shippo sweat dropped at his girl friend.

"I don't know it's just not right that's all" shippo said, rin rolled her eyes.

"Theirs nothing wrong with it I think it's cute they like each other just like you and me it's just like love at first sight" rin scolded shippo, shippo just shrugged he knew he wouldn't win the argument.

"You people are amusing" sesshomaru said to them, everyone kind of jumped because he was so quiet for so long they forgot he was there.

"And why is that sesshomaru" inuyasha said, a little annoyed that his brother was basically seeing them as some kind of puppets, sesshomaru chuckled.

"Because it really bothers you that much that some one it happier than you are, " sesshomaru said, kagome looked up and nodded.

"That's true it does bother me that I don't have a boyfriend to do that with" kagome finally said. Sesshomaru winked at her.

"I can take that job again" sesshomaru said, kagome blushed and put her head back down, inuyasha growled at sesshomaru, sango laughed harder, miroku kept dreaming, rin fell asleep on shippo's shoulder.

"We are a bunch of crazy friends aren't we" shippo said before finishing his lunch.

Ok I'm stopping their I'm to tired of typing and working my brain so hard to think so see you next chapter oh and thanks dilligaf and thanks for the reviews, neko hanyou- amber dione up date now and I love you story well that's it for me to day I up dated twice to day with my new story and old.

Inuyasha: that was hard work

Kagome: yeah I'm so tired I have nothing to say

Sibby: me either surprise! Surprise! Gasp through out the room

Sibby: oh come on I don't talk that much oh and reviewer check out my new story at Cinderella's ball it's a good twist.


	12. Broken hearts and kiwi vows

Hey it's me I didn't get any reviews for chapter 11 but I don't care, well this is chapter 12 I hope I get reviews for this one well, I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Well enough with the talkie lets do some writie.

Inuyasha: about time

Kagome: sibby needs a cork in her mouth she talks to much:: laughs insanely::

Sibby: this is surprising really kagome I thought inuyasha was the one who couldn't shut his mouth

Kagome: I'm sorry sibby I was just kidding inuyasha really doesn't shut up funny you should be talking inuyasha

Sibby: that's better

Inuyasha: hey!

Shippo: ok ok now on with the story

Anything for you!

Chapter12 Broken hearts and kiwi vows

Inuyasha kept avoiding kagome for over an week now and she wasn't to happy about it because she was sick and tired of inuyasha always doing some thing and not explaining it leaving her to wonder by her self. Kagome saw sango in the hall was and caught up with her.

"Hey sango do you know why inuyasha has been avoiding me this whole week" kagome asked sango who just shrugged.

"Who knows inuyasha can be weird" sango said simply. Kagome wasn't too happy about this.

"Well it's pissing me off!" kagome yelled a little sango just laughed at her.

"Well don't let it get to you maybe you should avoid him too" sango said kagome nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry sango I've been so rapped up in my stupid life I asked about you and miroku in a while so how's it going with you guys" kagome asked sango who just blushed a deep red.

"Well after my mom started letting me see him again things got interesting he stopped groping me all together, he'd take me to restaurants that were really fancy, and most of all he's just kiss me a lot and tell me that he loved me but lately I haven't seen much of him it's like he's always busy now" sango said with a sad look kagome saw this and hugged sango a little.

"It's ok maybe miroku was so busy being into you that he forgot all about his school work and had to catch up with the class so he wouldn't flunk" kagome said reasonably sango smiled at her friends desperate acts.

"Yeah maybe your right but the only problem with that solution is that me and miroku have been studying and why wouldn't her tell me that he was falling behind when we were studying it's been a full month since the last time we've really been together" sango said in a sad voice kagome just hugged her tighter.

"I'm sure he has a explanation that's reasonable if you want I can talk to him for you" kagome said sango just nodded.

"Ok kagome if you think you can get some since in him" sango said kagome nodded.

"I can remember when I used to be inuyasha's so called assistant well you see me and miroku used to talk all the time he was like my second best friend and he would tell me every thing I think we might still have that same connection as we did sometime ago ok I'll talk to him as soon as I see him ok" kagome explained

Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggg (the first period bell rung that meant she had class with inuyasha again with him ignoring her and avoiding her and all)

Kagome waved goodbye to sango and entered her first period class to find inuyasha sitting at his seat talking to some girl. Kagome sat down in her permanent next to inuyasha who just gave a sideway glance. Kagome took out her textbook and began to try and get ahead of the class so she didn't have any questions. While kagome was reading she heard inuyasha's conversation.

Inuyasha's conversation

"Yasha how come this year and some of last year you been acting so different you got a chick in your life that making ya change" the girl asked inuyasha just shrugged.

"I still act the same I'm just not hanging out with ya that's all see me and roku still hang if you want I'll go sit at the old table today I'll ask roku if he wanna come to ok koneko" inuyasha said with a glance at kagome who was pretending to read.

"Cool yasha so will all see you their right I can't wait" koneko cheered koneko had black hair with icy blue streaks, light green eyes; she was wearing a blue mini skirt, with a white spaghetti strapped shirt and blue and white air force ones. Inuyasha gave me another glance I figured that my chance to talk to miroku was gone unless after school before inuyasha got to him.

"Hey toru what's up haven't seen you in a while" kagome yelled to a boy with spiked black and aqua colored eyes dressed in a dark blue shirt and baggy dark blue jeans. Toru came over to her.

"Hey kaggy waggy" toru joked as her sat in the desk in front of her but facing her at the same time. Inuyasha growled but kagome ignored him and decided to flirt to make inuyasha mad she had a feeling that he liked her enough to get jealous.

"Hey Ru so what have you been up to I didn't I could rime did you" kagome joked toru just laughed and inuyasha turned the other way.

"I've been fine I never told you did I well I've be in Vienna for the last 3 months of school" toru said kagome nodded her head and inuyasha made gagging sounds in the other direction.

"Well that's cool so you got back yesterday if you did you missed the scariest thing yesterday that is" kagome said toru moved closer to her showing her interest.

"Yeah I did get back yesterday what happened that I missed yet again because of my vacations.

"Well you know that knew kid I emailed you about a day ago you know the hojo guy" kagome said toru nodded, inuyasha listened intensely.

"Well he's dating kikyo and they were like feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries it was so shocking and a little gross" kagome spat toru just blinked several times then busted out in assent laughter kagome joined in.

"That's so ... wrong... in... in... so... many ways" toru barely spat out all kagome could do what laugh with a red face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at their little friendly get together.

"So kagome I was wondering if after school you wanted to get a milk shake at WacDonald's with me" toru asked curiously kagome just thought for a minute.

"Yeah I don't mind but I have to do something first then I'll meet you at your car ok" kagome said thinking about how she had to talk to miroku for sango. Inuyasha growled again.

"Ok well I'll see you after school ok kagome later" toru said as he made his way back to his seat before class started. Inuyasha was red with furry. Kagome was in la la land and didn't bother to recognize him.

So first period went by slow for inuyasha and kagome because they weren't talking to each other at all, all inuyasha did was stare at kagome a couple of times but kagome just ignored him she decided if he was going to avoid and ignore her she was going to do the same.

(Before lunch in the hallways)

Kagome was waling in the hallways before lunch when she spotted miroku but he wasn't alone she was with a girl and not just any girl it was not sango girl (lol ok I know that's weird but I'll give you her name later ok). Well kagome was shocked not to see them together but to see them kissing. Kagome quickly hid behind the wall to listen in on what they were saying miroku wasn't her favorite person right now.

(The miroku's conversation with the not sango girl lol)

"Miroku I think I'm in love with you I know you have a girl friend, I know you love her, and I know that your hurting her when you avoid her like this but I won't let her have you" the not sango girl said to kagome's surprise miroku smiled.

"That's nice to know but I can't see you anymore I love sango so much I could marry her right out of high school I've always admired her from afar like when we were in kindergarten kiwi this can't go on any more I love sango to much to hurt her this should have never even started I feel like scum for cheating on her she's my life "miroku said sadly the not sango girl I mean kiwi started to cry, kagome just felt like punching both of them.

"Oh god miroku would you love me if you met me first or would it be the same" kiwi sobbed miroku just pulled her into a tight hug.

"It probably would be the opposite but I stay with sango instead of going with you anyway" miroku said truthfully kagome was about to cry by now she didn't think miroku could be capable of being so cruel, the girl kiwi began to sob harder. Miroku then kissed her passionately but suddenly kagome noticed some one coming down the hall not a good someone but a bad one it was no other than the one and only sango. Kagome tried to think fast but by time she could sango came running up to kagome.

"Hey kag" sango said kagome choked and guessed she better say something before she got suspicious.

"Hi Go -Chan what are you doing out of class like this" kagome said sango just shrugged happily.

"Oh I was going to the bath room how come you were looking over the wall like that" sango said kagome just shrugged then sango got curious and looked over the wall to see miroku kissing a girl that was not her. Sango was angry and upset that she just ran back to class. Kagome didn't know what to do. Miroku and kiwi stopped kissing and parted but miroku was coming kagome's way which made it worse. Miroku walked pass kagome and froze.

"Kagome what are you doing out her" miroku asked curiously kagome turned the other way.

"I was walking from the bath room what about you just take a break and decide I'm going to go kiss kiwi the slut" kagome mocked miroku was a little upset with her tone and turned to face upset gray eyes.

"Her name is kiwi vows and she isn't a slut she nice but were over because I love sango" miroku said bravely kagome just smacked him hard leaving a red handprint. This was no normal smack for groping this was a meaning full smack that just hurt miroku more on the inside then the out side. Kiwi vows had light green hair and hazel brown eyes and she was wearing a yellow and orange flowered summer dress with orange sandels.

"How can you say you love her when you hurt her like that she saw you kissing kiwi and 'she's not a slut' she a tramp because she knew you were with sango and yet she still continued you better get your self together miroku, I mean I knew you were a lecher and all but I thought you were better than this I didn't think you were capable of cheating how could you do this to her she never even looked at another guy and yet you do look at other girls but she still forgives you she never even touched other guys and you cheat what were you thinking you better do something about this miroku or I'll make you hurt like her it not fair to her" kagome spat with angry miroku had his head turned the other way with her bangs covering his eyes he didn't dare look at her when she was this upset. Kagome was crying a little about the situation.

"Kagome your right and I do have to do something to make this up but please just forgive me for being such a jerk I can't take having my best friend angry at me you, me, and inuyasha have been friend for so long just please" miroku said getting on his knees kagome just bent down to look him in the face.

"Miroku I forgive you but will sango" kagome said as she walked back to her fifth period class with inuyasha. Miroku just stood and walked back to his fifth period with sango. (Yeah that's why this story is in drama but you know it has its funny moments.

(Lunch without miroku and inuyasha but sessy's their yay)

Kagome was playing with her food, sango was laying her head on the lunch table, sesshomaru and shippo were playing cards, and rin was staring at kagome.

"Kagome why isn't anyone rowdy and crazy today" rin asked curiously, kagome shrugged.

"Maybe because inuyasha's avoiding me and miroku and sango are going to break up" kagome said plainly clearly trying not to let it bother her.

"Oh I forgot lunch is boring when every one is mad at each other" rin said sarcastically kagome just shrugged.

Lunch also went by slowly for kagome and the others but the end of school came quickly.

(After school in the parking lot with sango and miroku)

Sango's face was red like a tomato and miroku was trying hard not to look at her in the eyes.

"Miroku how could you do this to me I mean I was so good to you what did I do to deserve this tell me miroku!" sango yelled miroku lowered his head.

"I'm sorry sango I was a full I don't know what possessed me to do that I was just so stupid I'm so sorry please forgive me I love you" miroku pleaded sango just began to cry and miroku pulled her into a hug. Sango hit him on the arms.

"Get away from me I don't want to see you again were over I can't belief you miroku and take your crummy little ring I don't want it" sango said as she threw the ring at miroku's chest and ran to toru's car to get a ride with them. Miroku picked up the ring as a single tear fell and he went to get a ride with inuyasha.

Toru decided to take sango and kagome to the shikon ice cream shop.

"So you girls enjoying your selves" toru asked politely.

"Yeah I am for just breaking up with the one I love because he cheated on me with a tramp who knew dating" sango said with a smile kagome and toru sweat dropped.

"Yeah I'm enjoying my self" kagome said sweetly just then sango gasped because she saw kiwi.

"It's that tramp" sango said as she went to stand, kiwi made her way over to sango's table. Kagome pulled sango to sit and she did.

"So your sango" kiwi said with a snotty tone, sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and your kiwi what do you want" sango asked annoyed. Toru decided to stay quiet at this time.

"I want you to stay away from my miroku" kiwi said sango was pissed at this and stood up and punched kiwi straight in the face.

Ok sorry I didn't update in a while I was stuck on what to do but I recovered see you next chapter I know this isn't that long but I'll make the next chap longer ok.

Inuyasha: that was so dramatic sib

Sibby: so what inuyasha it was this story is in the drama category duh!

Kagome: inuyasha you should use you brain

Shippo: he never does so don't assist that option

Inuyasha: why you little runt

Sibby: ok until chapter 13 later


	13. Angry

Hey it's me again sib yeah I'm so happy it's my birth day on the 22 and I can't wait so I'm going to update like crazy. I'm putting up some new stories and you'll get a preview of one of them at the end. Oh and I lost my things change chapter6 so I'll update that later ok peoples.

Inuyasha: Sib you're coming back harder then ever just because you're going to be 15 hey just like kagome.

Sibby: yeah I guess but I have to take a vacation soon that ok I'll just type on my laptop but I can't up date for a while.

Kagome: sib you work hard a lot why?

Sibby: I don't know I just want people to enjoy what I write lot of my fanfic are based on my books I write and I hope to get one published I hope so lately I've been to behind in updating I'm so sorry peoples.

Shippo: they'll accept your apology better if you hurry up and give them the chapter.

Sibby: ok heres the next chapter!

Anything for you!

Chapter 13 Angry

" Yeah and your kiwi what do you want" sango asked annoyed. Toru decided to stay quiet at this time.

" I want you to stay away from my miroku" kiwi said sango was pissed at this and stood up and punched kiwi straight in the face.

" You can have the perv were through, but listen hear bitch you come near me again and I'll make sure that you'll hurt" sango said furiously, kagome whispered something to toru and they got up and left. Mean while kiwi was to shock to say anything back to her.

Kagome helped an angry sango in toru's car.

" You all right sango" toru said while turning his head to look at her in the back seat. Sango was sitting in the back with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Kagome frowned a little at sango.

" I'm fine really that tramp just better keep her distance or else" sango spat toru just started the car.

" Sango just try to calm down ok" kagome said in attempt to cal her down so she wouldn't do anything harsh.

" I'm pissed what would you do kagome, toru just take me home now!" sango yelled angrily kagome knew that when sango was mad she best leave her alone. _Now miroku got sango pissed and when she's pissed that means she's pissed at everyone. And then there's inuyasha he best not talk to me if he want to live to graduate oh he just pisses me off. Not I'm pissed miroku and inuyasha be keep their distance from sango and me I mean it._

Toru dropped sango off and drove up to kagome's house.

" Thanks toru your great" kagome said as she shut the car door and went in her house; toru drove off with a frown.

With inuyasha and miroku

Miroku was lying on inuyasha's bed while inuyasha was playing games on the computer. Miroku wore a frown while inuyasha was scowling.

" Inuyasha what's wrong with me?" miroku asked in a hopeless voice, inuyasha didn't turn to face him he just kept playing in silence.

" One you're a perv and two you're just stupid" inuyasha explained as he crashed his car on the computer game. Miroku glared at inuyasha's back.

" Wanna know what's wrong with you" miroku snapped inuyasha shrugged his shoulders while continuing playing his car game. Miroku sat up on inuyasha bed.

" No not really" inuyasha said simply miroku rolled his eyes at him.

"Well I'm telling you anyways. One you're a jerk, two you're a jerk to the person your in love with, three you won't tell the one your in love with that you in love with her, and four you get jealous when she goes out with some that's not you when you didn't her you loved her" miroku almost shouted inuyasha finally turned around from his game on the computer and glared at miroku.

" So what miroku it's not of you business just because you upset with your problems doesn't mean you should take it out on me!" inuyasha yelled miroku then lay back down on inuyasha's bed.

" Your right I'm just angry with my self and what you about me was true" miroku said truthfully. Inuyasha just sat on the bed next to miroku and smirked.

" What you said about me was true also I just got made cause of it duh" inuyasha said miroku smiled.

" Thanks buddy" miroku said inuyasha just shrugged.

" No problem" inuyasha said.

Next day at Tokyo high school

Kagome and sango walked in the hallways with scowls on their faces they looked beyond pissed. Soon kagome and sango bumped into to familiar suspects. Kagome looked up to two saddened gold orb and sango looked into hurt gray ones. Just by looking at the eyes they knew whom they bumped into.

" Watch where your going moron" kagome spat angrily, sango was shaking furiously.

" You got eyes so us them and keep your distance" sango growled darkly, inuyasha and miroku both stepped aside from the angry girls what else were they supposed to do.

Sango and kagome marched away angrily.

" We messed up big didn't we yasha" miroku asked inuyasha nodded.

"This will be hard to fix roku" inuyasha said as they walked to their separate classes.

With kagome and sango at their lockers

" The nerve of them bumping into us like that!" kagome said sango nodded angrily.

" Think they own us and the world" sango said kagome nodded in agreement.

" Kagome I'm kinda glad your angry with me" sango said kagome just smiled warmly.

" Strangely me to" kagome said sango smiled back as she entered her first period with miroku. Kagome walked in her first period with inuyasha. Kagome walked in and sat in her permanent seat next to inuyasha who was sulking in his seat.

" Ru- Chan what's up why the long face" kagome asked toru turned around to look kagome fully in the face.

" Oh nothing just feeling bad that you guys were so angry yesterday" toru confessed kagome's face softened. She loved the way toru cared for her.

" Its ok toru it's not like you're the one who made us mad so just let it go" kagome said calmly, toru smiled.

" Thanks kagome I feel kinda better" toru replied. Kagome smirked.

" Get any scoop on the fabulous couple that's sporting the school" kagome asked with a giggle.

" Yeah I just saw them this morning, it was freaky hojo was giving kikyo chocolate and kikyo gave him shaving crème I couldn't help but laugh" toru said kagome giggled a little but not too much.

" That's creepy but I have to admit I am jealous" kagome said toru raised a brow. Inuyasha on the other hand was very interested.

" Ok let me get this straight you're jealous because they're total freaks and your not or do you want to secretly be a moron too" toru joked kagome rolled her eyes at the mean joke. Inuyasha wore a puzzled look. _I don't understand why would she be jealous. Kagome's an enigma sometimes; whoa big word must avoid it._

" No not that I value my brain cells. What I'm jealous of is that they got someone to lean on and love and I haven't felt that in so long I just feel left out if you can remember what I mean" kagome said while scratching the back of her head. Toru just looked into kagome's sad gray eyes._ Dammit kagome why did you have to look at me you know you make me forget when you look at me and you know you make me weak in the knees when you stare at me. Stop looking at me please I want my sanity._

" Ok you know I don't got that so stop joking around" toru joked kagome just smiled. Inuyasha just directed his gaze to his desk. _I want to be that someone to make you fit in._

" Don't worry toru you'll find it I promise" kagome whispered to him. Toru's face turned bright red. Toru got out of the seat and made his way to his permanent one.

At lunch with the gang

Kagome stared sadly at the bean soup in front of her she felt like she was missing something. Sesshomaru sat across from her he carried an expression of wonder. Sango was eating her food happily, which kind of bother the other. Rin and shippo were just enjoying each other's company.

" Kagome what's wrong you look sad" sesshomaru asked kagome looked up and gazed into his wondering gold orbs. Kagome just kept staring and then she smiled.

" I'm ok thanks for asking I was just thinking about something me and toru discussed earlier in first period nothing to worry about sess" kagome said with a true bright smile. Sesshomaru smiled back he was happy to see her happy.

It was now the end of the day and it seemed that everybody in school was mad about something. Kagome stomped towards sesshomaru's car since he said he'd give her a ride. Sango was riding with shippo and rin who couldn't drive yet so she was basically riding with kurama shippo's older brother.

" Thanks for the ride sess I appreciate it" kagome said as she slid into the passengers seat. Sesshomaru smiled and hopped in the drivers seat.

" No problem kagome I don't mind helping you out really" sesshomaru reassured her. Kagome smiled and merely watch the scenery. Sesshomaru eventually drove up to kagome house. Kagome got out of the car and kissed sesshomaru on the cheek and whispered a thank you. When kagome got to her room her little brother sota was in there. And to her total shock he was messing up her room kagome wondered if her wanted a death wish of some sort.

" Sota you brat what did you do kami get out of my room you stupid twerp and never come back in you make my life difficult!" kagome yelled at her little brother scampered off with a sad expression. After her brother left kagome felt a little guilty.

" I'm just so fucking pissed!" kagome yelled as so screwed up her room more. An hour later Mrs. Higurashi opened kagome's room. Half of kagome's body was on the bed and her face was red. (Kagome's head was on the floor and her legs and feet were on the bed just to be detailed).

Ok now I'm going to give you the preview I promised I hope you like it enough to want to read it ok well here it is

Preview of the unexpected

" Kagome what on earth is wrong" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a puzzled look.

" Nothing I'm just angry" kagome answered Mrs. Higurashi backed out of the room slowly and closed the door.

Ok how did you like that chap peoples I'm going to give you a preview of my new fic now it's called the unexpected and it's kinda funny if you want you story in it just email me ok I can use more stories other than mine.

" Ok I guess I'm up to bat now ok I'm sick of being paired up with sesshomaru hello I'm almost half his age. He's 15 and I'm 12 geez, oh and stop making me such a air headed 6 year old" rin practically begged. Everyone began to giggle because rin could be air headed like what she just said about being half his age.

"Yeah before sango says 'next' again I'm better go, ok I'm sick of you guys also leaving me, ayumi, and yuka out. And when we are in the story you make us pushy, annoying, controlling best friends" eri protested everyone mingled in laughter.

" NEXT! HA HA I got to say it that time" sango cheered evilly everyone then sweat dropped.

" Okay sango dear you know it's your turn" kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Sango blushed from embarrassment and began.

" Stop pairing me up with the perv, and quit making me so abusive I'm really not just ask ' my boo' koga" sango said with a fist in the air.

"NEXT!" kagome imitated sango's rude lunch lady voice earning giggles from the other girls and rolled eyes from sango's part.

"Ok I'm next again because I have something to complain about, ok I'm sick of you guys making my naraku evil, why him come on pick some body else like…like…inuyasha, or miroku, maybe even shippo and koga for crying out loud why ' my boo'" kagome stated everyone fell over laughing. Kagome giggled along too.

Ok how'd ya like it review me if you do that stories coming out soon I love it so lol

Inuyasha: that stories whack sib it's so, so I don't have words for it yet

Sibby: good you can keep that mouth closed

Kagome: I like it sibby

Miroku: me to it's kinda different nothing I haven't heard before

Sibby: true but it's still written my way so it's different

Shippo: later everyone see you next chapter.

Sibby: until chapter 14


	14. Kagome's plan of forgiveness

Hey I'm back from my vacation and I'm giving you a new chapter I'm so refreshed last time I was freaking cause I couldn't update on my birthday but oh well. Sorry it took so long I got another Internet.

Inuyasha: sibby your always stressing ya know

Sibby: I can't help it I just don't type fanfics no I do more I type other stories in books and I'm trying to get them published but that probably will never happen huh, well I do draw anime too that's my specialty, I love to draw been doing it since I was three though I wasn't as good as I am now.

Kagome: sibby is that even possible

Sibby: that's possible Kim possible

Kagome: your not Kim possible your sibby4ever a author on and kind of our boss since you're the author (sweat drops)

Sibby: oh yeah wrong line I meant anything's possible for sib

Shippo: yeah whatever you are so weird sib

Sango: you can say that again

Miroku: no lets just leave it at that

Sibby: ok here's chapter 14

Anything for you!

Chapter 14 kagome's plan of forgiveness

It's been a whole month since kagome and sango talked to inuyasha and miroku and since they sat at their table. Kagome did nothing but avoid inuyasha and sango just sent miroku death glares when he stared at her. Yeah life sucks when you're angry at your best friend (inuyasha) or ex boyfriend (miroku). Kagome could be found hanging out with the usual group who involved sesshomaru, shippo, sango, toru, rin and that was basically it. Inuyasha just hung out with his old buddy's the ones kagome never liked.

" Hey kagome shinichi asked me out today should I say yes I mean I like him but … ya know" sango asked with a weird expression. Kagome raised a confused brow she didn't understand what the problem was.

" Why sango what would be the problem you and miroku are over and you've been over for about a month already and he still didn't try getting you back. If he doesn't even try then that means he's not worth it go out with shinichi go ahead make him suffer!" by now kagome's right eye was twitching and she was grinning evilly. Sango started to back away afraid of what she might do to her.

" Um I think I'll take your advice. But what about you why don't you make inuyasha 'suffer' and go out with toru I know you kinda have a 'thing' for him" sango said while making the quotation fingers. Kagome stared at sango for a good while before she started smirking.

" Yeah I think I will do that" kagome smiled and walked away leaving a worried sango behind. Kagome stopped mid walk and turned slightly. " Oh sango the bell rang 2 minutes ago so I don't think you wanna be late" kagome smiled and walked off to her 5th period class. Sango snapped out of her trance and ran to her 5th period.

Kagome's 5th period with inuyasha

Kagome was sitting at her desk with her English book standing up. She was playing with her new tamagotchi connection. (Lol I have one I love them sooo much they rule gigi pets to oh and don't forget the nano's yay). Kagome was trying to connect when her tamagotchi came intact with a black and red one she knew whom those fingers belonged to. Kagome looked up to see inuyasha.

" What do you want inuyasha" kagome said coldly as she watched inuyasha's tamagotchi give hers a present.

" I wanted to say I'm sorry see I even gave you a present" inuyasha said with puppy eyes. Kagome smirked.

" First I want to know why you were avoiding me?" kagome asked inuyasha shrugged. Just then kagome's tamagotchi gave his a bow tie. (Ok if you want to know what kind of tamagotchi inuyasha has it's the mimimichi and kagome's is an onanichi ok well yeah).

Inuyasha swallowed hard he really didn't know what to say.

" Well I really don't know I was just so mad at you for no reason don't ask me kagome cause I really don't know but I miss you and I'm sorry can we be friends again like our tamagotchi's" inuyasha practically begged. Kagome thought for a while then smirked.

" Ok but you don't just get mad at me for no reason again ok I don't think I could control the anger" kagome said and winked inuyasha smiled. Kagome put her tamagotchi in her pocket and dropped her hand down to her side. Inuyasha took kagome's fallen hand and held it for the remainder of the class.

Locker break before lunch

Kagome was putting away her 6th period art folder when she felt to strong arms wrap around her neck. Kagome turned around to meet inuyasha with a dazed look in his eyes.

" Hey inu what's up" kagome said happily she was happy she got her inu back she missed him. But kagome also knew she had to get sango and miroku back together. But she had something up her sleeve.

" Nothing I can't sit at your table with out miroku so well yeah" inuyasha said kagome nodded in understanding.

" I have an Idea but I need your help ok yash" kagome said inuyasha listened as kagome whispered her evil plan in his little puppy ears.

After inuyasha grabbed his food he made his way to the second table full of popular people the first was kagome's. Inuyasha sat next to a moping miroku.

" Hey roku guess what" inuyasha said excitedly miroku looked at him with a bored expression.

" What sango sent you here to tell me that were back together" miroku said hopefully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ate a spoonful of applesauce.

" No kagome and I are friends again I did It I fixed the problem" inuyasha said with a huge smile. Miroku smiled slightly.

" That's great man really I'm happy for you" miroku said feeling sad that sango would not come near him. Inuyasha noticed the look and decided to start kagome's plan.

"Oh roku buddy I have some bad news for you sango's going to tell that punk shinichi that she'll go out with him" inuyasha said nonchalantly while brushing some dust of his shirt. Miroku's eye's widened.

" What she can't that dude treats his girlfriends like trash. I gotta do something but what yasha dude you gotta help me I still love sango" miroku said inuyasha smirked and whispered an idea in miroku's ear. " Ok I'll do it meet me after school at kaede's gardens ok later" miroku sped of to his locker leaving a smirking inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha walked over to kagome's table and sat next to kagome. Sango glared at inuyasha for a while until she noticed kagome wasn't sneering at him.

" Kagome the plans in session ok" inuyasha whispered kagome nodded and sango gave them a look that said I'm- on- to- you. " Do you think she's on to us" inuyasha whispered kagome just shrugged.

" She's probably thinking something but no where on the lines of what were really doing" kagome whispered in his ear. Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red.

" Welcome back yasha what brought you back it's been kind of boring with out you and miroku" rin asked.

" Oh kagome and I made up in 5th period today" inuyasha said rin smiled brightly. " Yeah well I missed hanging with you guys and kagome to much so I figured I had to make up with her" inuyasha said while taking a bite of his burger. Sesshomaru kind of glared and frowned at the same time of course inuyasha caught that look. Inuyasha just shrugged it off. After lunch kagome and inuyasha headed to their chemistry class.

" Inuyasha did you really miss hanging out with the others and me" kagome said trying to leave her self for last. Inuyasha stopped yawning and looked at kagome.

" Yeah it was boring with out you everything is, yeah I did miss the others" inuyasha said kagome blushed.

" Come on inuyasha not all the time what about when you sleep and eat dinner" kagome said inuyasha just chuckled.

" I dream and think about you that's why but when you were mad at me I saw you and didn't dare do it but I still dreamt about you" inuyasha said truthfully kagome giggled.

" Inuyasha your really weird" kagome teased inuyasha smirked and leaned against kagome.

" Your just a hater kagome" inuyasha said as they entered chemistry class.

Finally school was over and kagome and inuyasha could see their plan go well. Miroku made his way out of the school building with a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't too sure if what inuyasha told him would work. Miroku found sango walking home alone.

"Sango dear would you please accompany me to kaede's gardens please I have a surprise for you" miroku said sango looked a his suspiously it was weird for miroku to just come out and ask her to accompany him somewhere when they haven't talked in a while.

" And why would I be doing this miroku" sango asked and miroku sighed he knew she wouldn't just come along.

" Ok, ok I wasn't supposed to tell you this but kagome and our friend have a early birthday present I know, I know it's in two months but we couldn't wait" miroku said sango's face lit up quickly when he said this. Sango grabbed his hand and rushed down to kaede's gardens

when they made to kaede's gardens miroku pushed sango through the door. Sango burst through the entrance of kaede's gardens and just when she was about to yell at miroku for pushing her ton's of roses spilled all over her and mariah carey's you make me wanna played through the speakers. Miroku enter through the entrance to meet a stunned sango.

"Sango do you forgive me now, I know I was stupid I just wasn't thinking I never do but if you forgive me I will, I love you so much I want to marry you sango I wanna grow old with you sango taijiya so will you give me a second chance" miroku pleaded on his knees holding the promise ring he gave her five months ago. Sango let all the information sink before she began crying with joy.

"Yeah I forgive you" sango said as she hugged miroku and slid on the promise ring. Kagome, inuyasha, and all their friend jumped out of nowhere and cheered.

"Yes you guys are finally back together" kagome said from her spot on inuyasha shoulders. Sango blushed but then smirked.

"Oh when are you guys going to get together" sango said slyly. Kagome blushed and inuyasha dropped her.

"Where just friends!" inuyasha and kagome shouted in unison. Everyone laughed.

"Sure you are" miroku said, kagome and inuyasha both hit him in the back of the head very hard might I add.

"Hey that hurt!" miroku pouted. Everyone just laughed more.

Ok I have to stop because I have nothing more to write but I can't believe I finally got my disk Yay now I got to update doesn't that rule well I think so. Oh and now I can finally post my new story called nobody.

Inuyasha: finally you took forever to get those disks.

Sibby: it wasn't my fault ok it kinda was cause I kept forgetting to tell my parents oh well I have them now and it's 2005 whooooohooooo.

Shippo: sib are you sure you don't do drugs cause I was just wondering to much energy.

Sibby: uh no I just eat lots of sugar oh I was thinking of posting this story called retarded.

Kagome: your always posting so many stories when will you stop.

Sibby: never muuhhhhaaaaa!

Sango: your to far gone sib to far gone.

Miroku: yes me and the lovely sango finally made up that rules.

Sango: what ever later yall

ok see you peoples later cuz this is the end of the chapter and were all talked out .

Inuyasha: not me

Sibby: well you should bye till next time. Oh and the ending of this story is near hurray and awwww at the same time.


	15. Over With

Hey I'm back and I decided to end it on this chapter this story is so annoying to write so I want to finish it oh and don't worry you'll like the ending I think well on with the chapter.

Inuyasha: so your finally ending this story you idiot

Sibby: I'm not even going to say anything because we've been fighting through this whole story and it's time for a change.

Kagome: right on sib Yay no more fighting.

Shippo: can we just get on with the story already.

Sango: awwww come on shippo it's the last chapter mind as well talk while we still can.

Shippo: whatever your all procrastinators this story will never end and I won't get candy from kagome because of that!

Sango: smack the pinata!

Inuyasha: who said that!

:miroku smacks sango's butt and sango hits him:

Sango: hentai dang it miroku I said smack the pinata not smack myass you idiot.

Miroku grumbles: it's so big it should be an pinata.

Sibby: ok on with the story that's enough fooling around for now we still have the end of the end of the chapter.

Anything for you!

Chapter 15 confessions

kagome smiled as she walked down the halls of Tokyo high school and towards her locker to find toru leaning against it. He was smiling widely, he sported tan khakis, a blue shirt, and blue and white k -Swiss.

"Hey Ru- kun how are you today you look extra happy for some reason" kagome said happily, she really couldn't talk because she was also extra happy also, you couldn't blame her because tomorrow was graduation and nothing could ruin her day well except inuyasha but she was sure he wouldn't.

"Yeah I'm glad graduation is tomorrow why else" toru said happily, kagome just grinned she couldn't wait for graduation either.

"This is the happiest I've seen you since that big fight you and inuyasha had I'm glad" toru said kagome just laughed she couldn't help it they were acting so corny.

"Alright Ru-kun I have to get my things out of my locker so we can end our last day of high school" kagome said as she opened her locker as soon as toru moved. Kagome felt someone hug her from behind and turned to see sango. Smiling kagome turned and hugged her tightly. Today indeed was going to be a awesome day.

Inuyasha sighed as he entered Tokyo high today was indeed the last day of high school and he couldn't help but feel down. He actually grew attached to this place with all the memories that hung to it's brick walls. He then began to think of kagome he felt the he was starting to fall for her hard, every thing about her was wonderful including her stubborn attitude. _How am I supposed to tell her my feelings about her, what do I do just walk up to her and say ' hey kagome I love you yeah I know after all these years I've always felt this way so uh yeah do wanna go out'. _He sighed trying to get rid of the troubling thoughts. Inuyasha looked straight ahead to find miroku walking towards him with a grin across his face.

"Hey inu my man you looked pretty troubled" miroku said in his I'm-the-coolest-guy-in-the-world-and-know-it voice. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at his friend before walking towards his locker next to kagome's.

"It's nothing miroku and I don't need your perverted advice that would end up making the situation worse so back off" inuyasha said calmly, miroku just sweat dropped.

"My advice isn't that bad is it"miroku asked while scratching the back of his head, inuyasha nodded. "Really when is the last time my advice failed you my friend" miroku questioned, inuyasha snorted he had a lot of memories of when miroku's advice failed him.

"Hmm how bout that time during Christmas when you told me I should get kagome a ice skating Barbie doll for Christmas when we were 13, or the time when you told me that it would be a splendid idea to take kikyo on a hot air balloon for our anniversary and she was afraid of heights, oh and the time when..." inuyasha was quickly cut off by miroku.

"Ok, ok! I get it my advice sucks, if it sucks so much why are you even stupid enough to take it!" miroku said now in a bad mood, inuyasha glared at him before he began chuckling.

"I guess I trust you" inuyasha said simply as he grabbed his English book before shutting his locker firmly, miroku smiled that the nicest inuyasha was ever to him.

Kagome sighed as she entered her English class they weren't going to do any work probably just sit around and talk. She sat in her assigned seat next to inuyasha and smiled at him before turning to one of her other friend and talking. Her friend kenage was talking to her but she couldn't seem to listen her thoughts just kept drifting back to inuyasha like they had all morning. _I want to tell him I'm in love with him but I don't know how to go about it this is so hard. Why can't he just be forward with me then this wouldn't be so hard. Oh inuyasha I love you with all my heart, you single handedly fixed my heart with out even trying._

"Kagome! Kagome are you listening to me"kenage yelled waving her hand in front of her friends face. Kagome quickly snapped out of frenzied thoughts and looked at kenage sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening I was thinking of some thing, now what were you saying" kagome said blushing from embarrassment. Kenage glared at her for a moment before she continued talking.

"You were thinking about my cousin weren't you"kenage said with a wide grin, kagome blushed a deep ruby red. Kenage was indeed inuyasha and sesshomaru's cousin. She had silver hair with black streaks, blue green eyes, and a really pale complection that she was self conscious about

"What were you saying again" kagome said trying to change the subject, kenage just grinned knowing what kagome was trying to do but right now wasn't the time to tease her she needed her help and bad.

"Whatever we'll talk about that later but I need your help and bad will you help me"kenage pleaded giving kagome the puppy eyes, kagome nodded with out hesitation she really didn't have to beg they were friends. "ok you know Toru Yamaguchi right I know your friend with him, well I was wondering if you could you know hook us up" kenage asked trying not to make eye contact with her, kagome smiled she thought they would make a good couple. Kagome looked to toru to see him doodling on his binder.

"Sure you guys would make a good couple" kagome said smiling brightly when she heard kenage silently cheer. Kagome looked to her right to find inuyasha just staring at her, the only thing she could think of to do was wave at him. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and waved back.

Sango sighed she felt horrible because today she just got back her college accept letter and she got into Tokyo university the only bad thing was that miroku was probably going to Mominari tech.

This was really bad because she wanted to go to the same college as him. Feeling uncertain she pulled out her cell and texted him.

_San-Roku I got into Tokyo University what college did you apply for._

_Mir- Tokyo University were going to college together!_ _But inuyasha got into Mominari tech don't tell kagome left him tell her he's going._

_San- I'm so happy I was worried you were going to M.T. wow Inuyasha's not going to college with us. _

_Mir- yup but we'll see him from time to time._ _Sango I have to go now bell about to ring for third period see ya their._

_San- later love ya_

Sota sighed as he watch shippo and rin walk down the hall holding hands merrily. This wasn't fair he left for America for two years because he didn't want to be around those two who betrayed him.

See sota and rin were dating freshmen year until he caught rin and shippo making out in the janitor's closet. That's when he decided to go to America, rin for some reason followed him their and while they were fighting in America shippo had to got the hospital for his cancer operation. He stayed in America so he didn't have to see them but he just couldn't stay away from japan. So here he was feeling miserable because he was still in love with rin and she was in love with shippo. Sota being so absorbed in his own thoughts wasn't watching were he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry wasn't watching where I was going" sota said as he picked up his scattered books, the person who he bumped into touched his hand which cause him to look up into gold eyes. The girl he bumped into was so beautiful she took his breath away, she had long raven hair that rested on her waist, molten gold eyes, black rectangular dog ears, and creamy tan skin. Sota was brought out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"It's ok I wasn't watching where I was going either I'm sorry too"she said looking him over as well. Her had short boy cut black hair, stormy gray eyes, one of his ears were Pierced, and he had pale skin. Sota smiled at her.

"Guess were just day dreamers by the way I'm Sota Higurashi and you are" sota said as he held out his hand for her to shake. The girl blushed shyly.

"Yeah guess I'm Sakura Takayama nice to meet you Sota"sakura said as she shook his hand. Sota smiled at the softness of her hand.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends" sota asked hoping she'd say yes, sakura grinned and nodded her head. "Ok I'll meet you at the cafeteria doors then"sota said and sakura nodded before they went their separate ways.

Sesshomaru grinned when he saw kagome enter the class with her hair all over her head ._ Probably bumped into someone again that girl and her clumsiness._ Sesshomaru's grin widened when she sat next to him with a smile.

"Hey sess I know what your thinking and yes I did bump into someone and don't laugh it's not funny"kagome said as she saw sesshomaru open his mouth to try and say something cunning. Sesshomaru glared at her playfully before closing his open mouth.

"Isn't sota supposed to be back today from America" sesshomaru said trying to make conversation with kagome. Kagome perked up at his words she completely forgot about her baby bro.

"Yeah he is I completely forgot I can't wait to see him at lunch, I hope he's ok after what happened" kagome said sadly she remembered the hurt on his face when he came home that day. Sesshomaru nodded he was their that day.

"He was pretty hurt I hope he can handle sitting at lunch today" sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his chair. Kagome hoped and prayed that her brother would find some else to fall in love with, she knew rin and shippo felt bad about what happened also. Shaking the sad thoughts from her mind she turned to sesshomaru again smiling brightly.

"So sess you like anyone because if you do I can hook you up with them if you just ask"kagome said sweetly batting her eye lashes playfully, sesshomaru smirked at her and turned away.

"No kagome I have no interest" sesshomaru said slyly. _That don't involve you._ Sesshomaru thought sadly. But their was one particular person that he did kind of like that would do. "Alright I want you to hook me up with kagura kaijuu"sesshomaru said and kagome beamed.

"Really alright I'll do it ! This is going to be fun because she likes you so just go up to her and ask her out" kagome said smiling at sesshomaru brightly, sesshomaru grinned.

"Alright I'll do it before lunch, kagome I'll catch you later I have things to do" sesshomaru said as he stood and left the room. Kagome smiled again today was going great for her just like she thought. _Now all I need to do is tell inuyasha my feelings._

Inuyasha sighed for the hundredth time that freaking day. He just couldn't think of a way to tell kagome his feeling for her and he wanted to tell her before he went off to a different college. This day totally sucked for him well at least next was lunch.

Rin frowned when she set her tray on the lunch table today sota was supposed to be back and she couldn't help but feel guilty and horrible. She felt like a bad person because of the way they broke up it was terrible. Rin smiled half heartedly when she saw shippo walking towards her with his own tray.

"Hey shippo"rin said trying to look happy like she always did. Shippo didn't buy it but since he knew why he didn't question her.

"You're here early as usual"shippo said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her as much as he could. Rin sighed and leaned her head on his lean chest. Kagome and the others joined them pretty soon. But sota still didn't show up. Kagome sighed she wanted to see her brother, just after that thought two pale hands covered her line of vision. Noone noticed but sango and miroku who were talking to her.

"Guess who?"a deep voice spoke in her ear, kagome squealed and pulled the hands away to reveal sota smirking at her looking older than when he left.

"SOTA!" kagome squealed as she leapt onto her little brother, sota grinned and hugged her back. When he left she was a bit taller than him but not he was way taller than her and she wasn't even heavy to him anymore. "I missed you where have you been all day"kagome asked exasperated, sota just grinned more happy to see his big sis.

"Just walking around meeting new people you know"sota said slyly looking behind him at sakura who was patiently standing behind him. Kagome smiled. Rin frowned when sota's gaze landed on her and shippo but the strange thing was that he didn't yell or glare at them he just smiled.

"Oh and by the way everyone this is Sakura Takayama my new friend" sota said and winked at her when she caught his gaze. Sakura blushed and kagome grinned.

"Hi"sakura said nervously as they all stared at her happily they all knew what happened to sota before he left. Rin looked pretty shocked to see this sakura girl smiling at sota. She wasn't jealous that would be crazy because was dating shippo but she was so much prettier than her. Where she had thick shoulder length black hair sakura had long flowing shiny black locks, where sakura had gold eyes she had boring brown ones, and where she had tan dull skin sakura had creamy tan skin. Rin sighed she felt ugly compared to sakura. Sakura sat next to her while sota sat across from her.

"So sakura would you like to uh got to a movie with em tonight"sota asked shyly looking at his hands, sakura looked shocked but she was happy he asked.

"I'd love to pick me up at six I'm give you the directions to my house after school" sakura said smiling at sota brightly sota grinned at her. "So that was your sister she seems really nice" sakura said sota nodded. Rin felt jealousy rush through her suddenly. Shippo was glad that sota was still hung up over his girl.

Kagome smiled school was finally over and now she could get home and prepare for graduation tomorrow. While walking kagome bumped into inuyasha who was playing with his Tamagotchi.

"Oh sorry inu just can't wait till tomorrow can you" kagome asked casually inuyasha just nodded still playing with his tamagotchi.

"Me neither"inuyasha said as he checked his watch.

"Inuyasha I have to tell you this and I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time" kagome said playing with her shirt absentmindedly. Inuyasha looked up from his tamagotchi and stared at her. " I love you ok"kagome said not really looking at him kinda afraid to look at his face and relieved that she finally told him. Inuyasha was surprised he didn't think she liked him the way he like her. The only think her could think of was pulling her close to him.

"I love you too" inuyasha said quietly as they walked home in silence. "So does this mean were dating"inuyasha asked after 15 minutes of walking kagome giggled .

"Yes inuyasha were dating"kagome said asked continued walking towards her house.

It was finally the end of graduation and every one except shippo, rin, sakura, and sota of course were happy because they had like two more years of school. Kagome smiled as she took pictures of her friend and the high school. Inuyasha kissed her cheek and guided her to the high school's fountain so they could talk privately. "Kagome I need to tell you something it's bad news though"inuyasha said while looking into the fountains crystal blue water. Kagome just smiled.

"Whatever it is inuyasha I'm sure it won't ruin our relationship" kagome said as she dipped her hand in the blue water. Inuyasha sighed this was going to be heard.

"It's about college I'm not going to Tokyo University I'm going to Mominari tech I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I was just afraid of your reaction" inuyasha said not looking into her eyes at all to afraid. Kagome sighed this was a bummer but they could see each other Mominari tech was only two hours away from Tokyo University and she would drive to see him. Kagome smiled at him yeah it would.

"That's great inuyasha it's ok I'll drive their to see you and we can tell hang it's ok we can make this work as long as you want to"kagome said sincerely, inuyasha smiled and hugged her tightly to him.

"That's why I love you" inuyasha whispered into her ear, kagome smiled once again this man did make her happy.

"And I you inuyasha" kagome whispered back kissing his neck as he hugged her tighter.

One year later...

Kagome sighed as she opened Inuyasha's dorm with the keys he gave her a year ago. She going to surprise him because today was their one year anniversary and he didn't know she was coming. Kaogme entered the room and the first thing that met her vision was inuyasha getting it on with another girl. Anger boiled in her as she saw me kiss her neck and then her shoulder.

"What the hell is this Inuyasha !"kagome yelled angrily trying desperately to blink away her tears. Inuyasha stopped his movements dead on and looked at kagome guiltily. Kagome caught sight of the girl and noticed it was Ayame Timbere. She walked right up to them and push inuyasha off of her and dragged Ayame out of the dorm and through her on herass then slammed the door shut in her face. "Inuyasha I've had enough and here I thought you've changed. Your still the jerk from high school who treated his own best friend like a slave! Then I find you cheating on me with her of all people what thefuck do you think I am!" kagome yelled as she packed her suit case, inuyasha stood in the door way in his boxers with his denim jeans around his thighs. Kagome though on her navy blue hoodie, and grabbed her suit case. "Inuyasha were over I'm going to live with a friend" kagome said while walking past inuyasha. Inuyasha stood their thinking. _What's wrong with me why did I do that. I love kagome and yet I cheated on her. _Inuyasha turned around sharply and ran towards kagome. He firmly turned her towards him. Kagome couldn't believe that inuyasha was trying to stop her.

"Kagome I'm sorry really I guess I'm not worthy enough because I couldn't wait for you. I hope you find someone better" inuyasha said with his head down. Kagome nodded and left the room...

Hey I'm finally finished this story I don't know if I'm going to make a sequel SIKE! IAM and it's called Someone Better! Watch out for it. It's more dramatic than anything for you but just hold tight and it will be out soon but I'm not sure how soon. Well if your wondering why kagome packed a suit case when she doesn't live there is because she was moving into the apartment with him and was going to change college until that happened but all will be well because till haven't cleared up a bunch of junk like... what's going on with sota, sakura, rin, and shippo? ooooooo. Or what about sesshomaru and his undying feelings for kagome? but is dating kagura is he still dating kagura? Are sango and miroku going to get married? Did kagome ever hook up toru and kenage? What happened !yeah I know that's why their going to be a sequel yayayayayyay! Go sib it's birthday go sib yea! OK I'm cooled down till then!

Inuyasha: wow that was cool except when you made me cheat on kagome!

Sib: it had to happen for the sake of the Sequel duh!

Inuyasha: every things for the sake of something with you sib!

Koga: why did I have to get killed off!

:Sib begins rolling on the floor laugh uncontrollably:

Kagome: I thought that was pretty cool sib you've out done your self this time oh and update nobody and A.C.B already!

Sib: um what does A.C.B stand for.

:Everyone sweat drops before yelling:

Everyone: AT CINDERELLA'S BALL YOU IDIOT

:Sib whimpers in corner mumbling something about mean characters and how they treat the author who write the story.

Shippo: I can't believe you dd that to sota, rin, and me what the heck sib

:Sib grins evilly:

Sib: come on I have to bring sota in some how!

Miroku: she's right well later everyone

Sango: yeah bye

Sesshomaru: that was entertaining


End file.
